


黑暗天使与恶魔崽子

by RenataH



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jason didn't go back to Gotham, Batdad, Batfamily, Batfamily Feels, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a goodish parent, DysFUNctional families, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, It's Jason what do you expect, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason is a Dork, Jason-Centric, Language, Lazarus Pit, Lost Days AU, Not Canon Compliant - Batman Under the Red Hood, Pit Madness, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Jason, Resurrected Jason Todd, Talia Al Ghul is a Good Mom, Tim Drake is Robin, and a nerd, batfam, he's trying ok, mom!talia
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenataH/pseuds/RenataH
Summary: 在试图用蝙蝠车底的炸弹杀死Bruce的计划失败后，Jason接受了Talia提供的训练。而不是以红头罩的身份回到高谭。Jason开始致力于保护自己的小弟弟Damian，作为男孩儿的黑暗天使（Dark Angel）。但是随着刺客联盟变得越来越危险，Talia将会采取什么行动来保护她的孩子们呢？作者简述，她是从AO3上的另一篇叫做The Demon's Protector的文章上得到的启发，但是那篇文章在好几年前就坑了，所以她打算自己写一篇。文中的Talia的设定比她本身更年长，她做任何事情都是出于爱，但是因为她同时爱着自己的父亲和Bruce所以她的爱总是被撕碎的，无法完全表达的。她没有强迫Bruce而生出Damian，同时将Jason和Damian当做儿子来爱着。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dark Angels and Demon Brats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594646) by [RandomReader13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomReader13/pseuds/RandomReader13). 



“我失败了。”Jason说，他的手紧握成拳。“我就是无法……为什么我无法按下引爆按钮？我恨他！为什么我不能 ……我……”

“不，Jason ，不要这样。”Talia轻声的说着，她将双手放在他的肩上。

“我还不够强大。”

“我提供的一切依旧有效，我能够帮助你变得更强。”

在长时间的沉默后Jason抬起头，他的眼睛中闪烁着异样的绿色光芒。“好吧，但这不是为了他，我和他之间已经结束了，是为了我，为了你，为了Damian。”

一个不起眼的微笑出现在Talia的脸上“为了我们。”她轻轻地说

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Jason从飞机上走下来，他的肩上挂着一个包，他敏锐的双眼扫向跑道，在看到一个小身影猛的扑向自己后脸上露出了大大的笑容。他扔下包，伸出双臂，紧紧的将那个孩子抱进自己的怀里。

“你好呀，Dami！”Jason大笑着，抱着男孩转起圈来。

这个八岁的孩子在将他的变扭展现出来前盯着他笑了了几秒，“快停下你愚蠢的行为吧，Jason。”

“我的愚蠢行为？，我可不是那个跑着穿过飞机跑道的人”Jason调侃道。

“Tt”

“承认吧！你想我了！”

Damian转过脸去，“或许你的距离……只是不太理想。但是事实上！”他连忙补充道“在任何意义上来说让我的黑暗天使距离我太远都不是很好的选择。”

“理论上，我现在还不是你的黑暗天使”Jason 指出，他没有放下Damian就俯身拿起地上的包。

男孩轻蔑的说：“那只是一种形式。所有人都知道你将会被任命，何况你已经完成了你的训练。”

当他们靠近另外一个带着笑容的身影时，Jason又开始笑了起来。“Talia！”他喊道，将包再一次扔掉，他好用那只自由的胳膊去拥抱她。

“欢迎回家，我的儿子。”在他们离开前那个女人挤出的短暂时间来跟他们打着招呼。

“很高兴能回来。”说着他终于将正在他怀里不停地扭动希望能被释放的Damian放到了炎热的沙滩上。“大种姓那里真的是棒极了，但是我不能在看不到我的小弟弟的情况下离开的太久。现在我可以了么？”他揉着Damian的头发，这个动作使男孩大声叫喊着，并试图用力的将他的手打掉。

“我的父亲要求你到场。”Talia说“你会有一些时间来修整并更换衣服，我的一个手下会在时间到的时候带你过去。”

“好的。”Jason说道，再一次的抓起他的包，三个人转过身，开始向一辆停得比较偏远的吉普车走去，“现在，让我来跟你们讲一讲大种姓吧！”

当他们到达营地后，Talia匆忙的离开去完成她的大量工作，Damian也很明显的还有一节课。所以Jason一个人回到了自己的房间。这间房间比其他刺客的房间要大很多，并且就位于Damian的隔壁。在Talia的允许的程度内Jason将房间装饰得尽量的朴素，这个房间的装饰仅有他收藏的武器与窗户上白色的窗帘。地板上有着两块精美的但是十分不符合他品味的地毯，那是Talia坚持要铺在那里的。

她曾经说过：“无论是我的哪个儿子都不应该住在一个像普通士兵的房间里。”

在回忆中Jason绽放出大大的笑容。这是Talia第一次真正的称他为儿子，从她话里得到的温暖，在好几天后都依然温暖着Jason。

Jason在淋浴上多花了几分钟，奢侈的热水。他又能说些什么呢？在大种姓里是没有热水的。当他终于从浴室中出来后，一个侍从正将衣服放在他的床上。Jason对那个仆人点了点头，穿上了宽松的裤子和上衣，衣服的颜色是黑色的但是边缘是绿色，拉撒路池的绿色。尽管Jason很讨厌这个颜色，但是还是很快的就结束穿戴了。他从一个侍从那里接过仪式用的剑，然后将它绑了起来。同时他的很多其他的武器也都藏进了他的身上。他大步的从侍卫的一旁走过，向那间房间走去。

当Jason沿着熟悉的小路走向Ra’s al Ghul的宝座所在的房间时，熟悉的身体碰撞的声音，和痛苦的呻吟充斥在空气中。他进入房间，向前走直到走到那个人身前，那位九十多岁的人面前。他随即跪在地上，低着头。

“看来尊重是他们教会你的其中之一”男人说道。

“是的，首领。”Jason说，压抑住自己内心对男人的厌恶。

“让我们来看看你都在旅行中学会了什么。”

十个忍者从天花板上降下来。Jason没有急于站起来，他保持着跪姿，但他将腿踢出，向四周的地面扫去。这个动作并没有使他的对手倒下，但是他们确实后跳，这给予了他充足的时间和动力使自己站起来，并向第一个对手发起攻击。Jason战斗得快而恨，就像回到了从前在街头流浪的日子，在大种姓的日子，而不是在罗宾的时代。首先，对于他来说罗宾时代是他最不愿意回忆起的最痛苦记忆。其次，罗宾的动作太过浮华了，至少很多的动作是为了分散敌人的注意力，但是为了成为联盟中的有效成员——或者说一个黑暗天使——他必须要尽可能快而准的击败对手，并减少自己不必要的多余动作。所有在这三年间的高强度多战斗风格的训练起到了作用，Jason很快的站在一群倒下的忍者中间，一些在动，而另一些不再动，也有一些再也不会动了。无论是在普通训练或示威中他们都不被给予活着的期望。Jason使劲的呼吸着，强使绿色的低语从他的思想中离开，现在绝不是失去控制的时候。

Ra只是扬起了眉毛，Jason突然向后倒在地上。一把剑从他身上越过，停在刚刚他脖子所在的位置。Jason拿出自己的剑，砍向攻击者的腿。虽然这又花了几分钟，但是最后两个忍者也倒在了地上，并且再也不会再动了。他以一个准备姿势站好，举起一只手擦掉溅到他眼中的血，测试还在继续。Jason做得很好，他打败了所有与他对抗的人，但是无止尽的对手终会让人感到疲惫，在一个小时后，他气喘吁吁的站着，身上无数的细小伤口涓涓的流着血，他的一只手因为攻击而受伤，它垂在身旁。他的左腿也因为伤到神经而不那么灵活，他小心翼翼的环视着房间。现在似乎没有袭击者，但是他一直留意着周边的侍卫。Talia站在他父亲附近冷漠的看着他，但是他能从她的眼睛深处看出担忧。Damian坐在他母亲身边，他的眼中闪烁着兴奋和钦佩，或许还有一点点的担忧吧。而Ra只是面无表情的看着。

“我必须承认，你很有技巧Ibn al Almukhbir（侦探之子）”那个活了近一个世纪的人说道，“或许再多一个对手就足以决定你是否有价值了。”Jason咬紧牙关，紧紧地握住了手中的剑。他会接受无论什么Ra扔给他的难题。那个男人脸上带着挑衅的眼神，露出了狡猾的的笑容，这使Jason紧张了起来。“一个黑暗天使来证明名另外一个黑暗天使，”男人说“十分的合适，不是么？”Jason不由自主的瞪大了眼睛。另外只有两位黑暗天使，他不知道Ra的那位的名字，但是所有人都知道他还有一位前辈，Talia的……“Shiva夫人”Ra说道，Jason的心骤然下落，“也许你想测试一下他。”

“这是我的荣幸，首领。”那个女人轻轻的说，悄悄地走向前。Jason舔了舔嘴唇，拿好他的剑做出准备的姿势。他能做到的，他能够做……但当他开始避开女人的攻击时，他的想法瞬间被一连串疯狂的咒骂所代替，事实上他已经对自己能够坚持这么长时间而感到自豪了，毕竟那可是Shiva夫人。他十分的确定所有人都知道这场比赛的结局会是什么样的，但是至少在他被一把悬在喉咙上的剑打倒在地上前，他已经使出了两招不错的攻击，漂亮的抵挡住两次攻击。尽管她落在他伤处的攻击几乎要让他叫了起来。

Ra叫停了比试，Shiva马上退回了Talia的身后。Jason强迫自己站在那里，试图控制自己的呼吸平稳，在众目睽睽中，尝试去忽略自己身上那些让人尖叫的疼痛。Ra看着Shiva。

“你的评价是？”他漫不经心的问。

女人看着他。“够了。”最终她说道，“他坚持的时间比我预料的要长，他现在已经能做到这样，并且考虑到几年前他的水平，未来经过进一步的训练，他能够变得更好。”

“你确定你要训练他？”Ra问到，他惊讶的挑起眉毛。Shiva从不会随意的收学生，除非是她确定他们能够满足她对死亡的追求。

Shiva的目光在Jason身上多停留了一段时间，直到她再一次的点头，并十分肯定的说：“是的，考虑到他现在所具备的能力，与另外一位死亡天使训练无疑会更进一步提升他的能力。”

Ra坐回他的椅子上，认真的打量着Jason。Jason咬紧牙关，努力使自己的脸上不展现出任何痛苦的表情。

“看来他所受的伤是值得的。”男人突然说道，他看了一眼Talia“仪式将会在明天举行，然后，”他冷漠的双眼已经厌倦再看着Jason疲惫的双眼了。“我们将会拥有一位新的黑暗天使了。”

Jason尽可能的深鞠躬，他十分的确定他至少有两根肋骨断了，随后他大步的走出房间。他无法允许自己跌倒或走得很慢，直到他将门从身后关上。他双膝跪地，蜷缩着身子，一只手抓在身旁，另一只捂住他身上最大的伤口，伤口从他衣袖被割破的地方一直延伸到他的右前臂。他的全身因精疲力尽而颤抖着，他努力使自己的呼吸变慢并有节奏。他已经迫使自己忽视身上的疲惫和痛苦太久，现在它们一下子全向他涌来，几分钟伴随着他努力将自己的注意力再次放回自己的伤口上而过去。门突然被打开，他本能的绷直身体，他知道自己是不会让别人看到自己的脆弱的。温柔的双手环过他的肩膀，并将他拉到床上，在他感到那个触感时，他就已经开始放松了。

“Talia。”他喃喃道。

“你做的很好，我的儿子。”女人说道，从他的床底拿出急救箱。她帮助他将破碎的衣服脱下，并开始抚摸他的伤口，她的抚摸十分地轻柔，轻轻的她擦去血迹，并开始包扎伤口，她的手指紧贴在他身侧，他因为肋骨的移动而发出嘶嘶的痛呼。“你的伤口会在明天下午前痊愈。”Talia说，并向后跪坐，“不过你的肋骨还是不会在短时间内痊愈，哪怕是以你现在的回复能力也不可能这么快的修复骨头。”

“我会处理好的。”Jason说小心的拽着他的新衬衫，但是还是因不小心牵扯到伤口而吸了一口冷气。

“如果你愿意，我手下的科学家已经完成了拉撒路池水的分析，它的效果要小很多，但是足以治愈骨头，并且不会引起嗜血，虽然那确实会使情绪高涨，但是……”

“不。”

“它能够帮到你。”

“不，Talia。”Jason看向她。“不，再也不要。”

她轻轻的叹了一口气，伸出手安慰的放在他的肩上。“好吧。”她平静的说，“你知道我永远也不会强迫你去做一件你十分抵抗的事。”至少不是现在这种情况，现在并不是紧急情况。

Jason松了一口气。“谢谢你”他一边穿上干净的裤子，一边环顾四周。“Damian在哪里？”

“我父亲希望他能留下来讲述一下他的课程。”Talia说，她走到窗边，双臂在背后交叉的看向窗外。“一旦你完全康复后，你将会开始接受他的训练。”

“是，或许那将会弥补上每周Shiva只有五天能够狠狠地训练我的空缺。”Jason抱怨道。

Talia狠狠地瞪了一眼他，他轻轻地低下了头。“难道能从最好的老师那里学习不能使你感到高兴么？”问完她便回头看向沙漠。

“嗯，我是说，是的。”Jason说，起身站到她身边，“但是她看上去并不像个会教人的老师。”

Talia若有所思的哼了一声，“她对愚蠢和懒惰之人向来都没有耐心，但是一旦你赢得她的尊重，你就能和她和睦相处了。”

“所以我所需要做的就是赢得世界上最伟大的武术家的尊敬。那可真是太好了……”

“这可比你想象中的要容易，何况你已经开了一个好头。”

“真的么？”

“不然，她是不会主动提出训练你的。”

“Huh”Jason从一个小桌子上抓起一杯水，并一口气喝光了它。在那么一个瞬间，当两个人望着冉冉升起的月亮，他们都感到了无比的平静。Jason将手指绕在玻璃杯边缘上。“你知道么？”

门突然被打开了，打断了他想要说的话。Damian冲了进来，“Jason！你还好么？！”他问道。

Jason微微一笑，用手揉了揉他的头发，难得的Damian对此没有反抗。“我没事，小鬼。”

Damian的脸在那么一瞬间稍稍的放松下来，但很快他便抬起下巴说：“我就知道你可以的，那些笨蛋跟没不可能在战斗中打败你的。”

Jason咧嘴笑了起来。“你知道的！现在你有兴趣想我展示一些你的新动作么？”

Damian的脸亮了起来，他的脸上闪过一丝微笑，转身跑出房间。Jason傻笑着，用两只手指快速的给Talia做了个手势，然后他便跟着他的弟弟出去了。女人看着他离开，一股暖意回荡在她的胸口。

她从不让任何人知道，她的孩子们就是她的整个世界。她愿意为他们做任何事。无论什么。想到这里她突然惊醒了过来，她皱起眉。如果要她在自己的父亲和儿子们之间做出选择，她回亲自将剑指向那个男人。这是一种从未有人激发出的想法。哪怕是她最爱的人，也只能让她在他们之间不断地犹豫。但是如果这能只能保护Jason或是Damian？没有什么是完美无缺的。她违背她父亲的明确指令将Jason推进池子只是她反抗的一个例子。Talia陷进坐落在墙角雕花的椅子中，陷入了沉思。她目不转睛的盯着前方。她因推测到，自己会很高兴自己能够背叛父亲而感到害怕和厌恶。但是当她在思考的时候，她对这个决定感到十分的舒服。尽管在潜意识中，她很早之前就已经做出了选择。

现在她只能祈祷，她永远都不用将这些付诸行动。


	2. 第二章

“Taia，这太荒谬了，Talia！”Jason跟着Talia在房间里四处走动，Talia只是拉开一个个抽屉，在里面翻找着东西。

“这就是现实。”她说道，她挑了两件衬衫，并将它们放进一个小行李袋中。

“他只有八岁！”

“但他是恶魔的继承人！”Talia说道，转身严肃的看着他。“所以他必须按照身份行事，去完成恶魔的意志。”她抓起一条裤子塞进袋子里。她的声音突然变轻柔了“我不希望这些发生在他身上，但是我无法控制我的父亲，也无法控制将会发生在他身上的事。”说着她的手停止了移动，僵硬的悬在包上。“如果我反对我父亲的意愿，他会将我送走。”她抬起头看向Jason那双泛着绿光的双眼。“他会将我送走，而我也会因此而死去。”

“你的父亲不会杀死你的。”

“但是与我的儿子们分开会。”

这个回答使Jason愣住了。他花了很长时间来处理这个回答，随后他的脸上不由自主的露出了一丝笑容。“真的么？”他盯着地毯，轻声问道。

Talia自己的表情也变柔和了。“是的。”她走近他，将她的手放在他的肩膀上，凝视着他的眼睛。“身为他的黑暗天使你一直都很称职。现在真正的考验来了。不要让任何人伤害到他，或是你自己。”

Jason果断的点了点头。

 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

“所以，这很令人兴奋。”Jason说

“Tt，这只不过是意料之中的事罢了。”Damian平静的说

“Uh huh，所以你在告诉我你不对自己的第一个单人任务而感到兴奋？”

“这算不上是单人任务，你也在那里。”

Jason耸了耸肩，将双手交叉放到头后。“我只是作为你的黑暗天使，除非常情况外，我是不会出现的。”

Damian挑眉看着他。“所以你指的特殊情况是什么？”

Jason伸出手指边说边数着“濒临死亡，残疾，或者糟糕的发型。”

“Tt。你至少也要做个专业人士啊。”

“嘿，我们还没降落呢！我至少还有一个小时才会成为‘可怕的杀手’。”

“你从来都不是‘可怕的杀手’。”Damian吼道

Jason挑衅的看着他，“你确定么，小鬼？”

男孩警惕的看着他。这个表情从来都不是什么好的预兆。上次他看到这个表情，是因为发现他的洗发液里含有染发剂，母亲也因此而十分的生气。

“记住，我现在负责训练你。”Jason兴高采烈地说，“至少尽可能的多表现出点尊重吧。”说完他眨了眨眼。

“让我们将注意力集中在任务上吧。”Damian说。

“我可不会向你提供任何帮助！”Jason愤懑的说，Damian干巴巴的瞪了他一眼。Jason在他忍不住咧嘴笑出来前，一直保持着一副严肃的样子。“好吧，你的计划是什么？”

Damian拿出一个文件夹，打开并放在他与Jason座位之间的小桌子上。“这次的目标是Pierre Martin，他是一位最近势力突然发展起来的政治家，并推动着一个和祖父的想法相悖的议程。他住在塞纳河畔的纽伊里，我这里有份他的住宅的地图。”Damian指着纸上的一个点说。“这里的安全戒备最严，但是在这里，这里，还有这里都有监控盲区。”Damian停了下来，皱着眉看着这张纸。“但是以现在的情况看，当他外出不在家是似乎更容易拿下他。”

“或许可行，”Jason说，身体向后靠在椅子上，“但是想干净的逃走可能会有难度，你怎么在大庭广众之下完成这些事呢？”

“手里剑？”

“长距离的话，是行不通的。你会被抓住的，这太特别了。记住我们首要的是避免多余的事故发生。”

Damian皱着眉静静地盯着图纸看上了很久。Jason打开迷你冰箱，失望的发现里面没有任何酒。“这是什……你一定是在开玩笑！！”

Damian瞥了他一眼。“怎么了？”

Jason举起了让他厌恶的物品，“一袋Capri Sun（果倍爽，一种饮料彡(-_-;)彡）”

“我认为你喜欢这个。”

“这一定是个玩笑，我是相信Talia绝不会放过任何违禁品了。”

Damian无视了他的哥哥。在沉默中又过去了几分钟，在他开始思考他在那个男人床上安装武器的可行性时，一声啜饮声使他又抬起头来，不满的讽刺已经出现在他的舌头上了，但是他停了下来，努力克制住自己的不满，“你……你在喝它？”Jason将吸管从他的嘴中抽出来，“什么？其实尝起来还不错。”

“你太可悲了。”

“很抱歉，我现在正在一个热气无限循环的蒸笼里。”

他们又开了几分钟的玩笑，知道Damian沮丧的叹了一口气说：“我还是需要搞明白我接下来该怎么做。”

Jason在他的座位上坐直身子，双手搭在双膝之间，“好吧，你看，在我们到达那里之前，我们无法获知我们现在所有的已知信息都是正确的。所以不要太紧张。”

“我必须成功的完成这个任务，我是恶魔的继承人，并且……”

“好，停！”Jason打断他，举起一只手。他看向Damian的眼睛，男孩能够从他的眼睛中看到真诚。“你只有八岁，是的，是的，你是恶魔的继承人。但是最重要的是，你还处在学习的过程中，向别人求助没关系，这也就是我在这里的原因。”Jason坚定地忽视了思想中那正在惊恐的尖叫着自己要教一个八岁的孩子杀人的想法。“所以，现在深呼吸，放松。理性的思考，从第一步开始，直接破门而入是个可行的主意么？”

“是……”

“这是你能选择中最好的么？”

“不是。”

“好的。所以我们把他当做备选。最好的选择是什么？”

“或许在车上？如果我们能在车上植入些什么，我们就能在激活它的时候安全离开。”

Jason若有所思的揉了揉下巴。“是的，但是记住，装备它们需要时间，一个小炸弹—一个不会引起过大的关注—也是最容易办到的。”Jason对着Damian的鬼脸笑了笑。“是的是的，这不够‘浮夸’还破坏了‘古代忍者’的审美，但是这是最有效的，无论用什么方式，这是我们在思考的，继续。”

“我们可以试着诱骗他，或许可以用敲诈？”

“Oh，很有希望。那些文件上有什么好秘密吗？”

当Damian开始仔细看这些文件时，Jason突然想到，通常什么样的敲诈勒索可以用来对付富人和政治家。“换位思考！让我看一下文件。”

“为什么？”Damian皱眉看着Jason。 

“因为我说。” 

“我已经全看过了，杰森。” 

“对你有好处，没必要再这么做了。” 

“你在干—” 

“嘘，弟弟。保护你是我的职责。不仅仅是身体上的。” 

“嗯？”

“把有关他的历史的文件给我就行。” 

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

 

三天之后，Jason站在Damian身边，听着男孩给他的祖父做报告。因为害怕一桩丑闻的揭露，那个男人十分的配合，甚至解雇了最强大的护卫。他没有料到这会这么的容易。然而公平的说，这确实是一个能造成毁灭性后果的秘密。他的生命就在巴黎的巷子里，以一把剑和一道血迹而终结。任务完成。尽管Jason十分的希望它能够做执行这项任务，因为至少那样Damian就不用杀人了。但是他是现实的，他知道这种事情永远都不会发生，至少，只要他们还在留在联盟里。

“你做得很好，小鬼。”在他们向住所走去时，他说道。

“我知道。”Damian傲慢的回答。

Jason瞥了他一眼，他知道有些事情正在发生改变。Damian同往常不一样，他飞快地跑回了住所，几乎是迫不及待的坐下开始磨他的剑。他一直等到他们一起进入Damian的房间，然后转身，蹲下，将手放在男孩的肩上。“没关系，你是可以感到失落的，Damian。”他平静的说。“我们所做的一切确实很丑陋。你没必要感到没事。”

“不，我应该这样。”Damian僵硬地说。“我必须习惯不去有这些感受。”

Jason笑了笑。“孩子，你还没有到青春期，你还会遇到更多的感受。”Damian没有笑。Jason突然想到了什么“听着，Shaqiq①，无论他们跟你说过什么，你依旧是个人类，你还很年轻。你是被允许失落，被允许伤心，被允许生气。现在，告诉我你真实的感受好么？ ”  
① ：Shaqiq是兄弟的意思，特指拥有血缘关系的兄弟。在阿拉伯语中，还有很多词能代表兄弟，也有专门“收养的兄弟”的词，或者“像兄弟一样”的词，但是这里这个是特指血亲。ヾ(◍°∇°◍)ﾉﾞ

Damian停顿了很长一段时间，他低下头，眼睛开始湿润起来。“他有一个女儿。”他安静的说。“他有一个刚出生的女儿，现在她长大后不会认识他，永远都只能想象他是怎样的人，不知道他会不会为自己而感到骄傲。”一滴眼泪从他的脸上滑下，Jason将他搂进怀里，紧紧地抱住他。他知道有除杀戮外的其他烦恼困扰着男孩。这毕竟不是Damian第一次杀人。Jason的脸很快的绷了起来，他想起之前男孩急切的询问有关Bruce的事情，他迫切的想知道，哪怕是关于他的一点点事。Jason本来想告诉他，他的父亲是怎样的一个人，但是Talia不允许，而且她看上去十分的严肃，Jason不敢违背她的意愿。

Damian一直握着Jason的手，直到他的呼吸平稳下来。他向后退，在看向Jason前将眼中的愤怒收敛起来。“这是你第一次叫我Shaqiq。”他轻声地说。

Jason挑衅的笑了一下。“但是我这么做了，不是么？”

达米安紧紧拥抱他，杰森几乎喘不过气来。他用长臂轻轻地搂住男孩。达米安很少拥抱或做任何含有感情色彩的动作，所以他很享受这一刻。两兄弟就这样呆了很久，直到达米安站起来说：“我要洗个澡。”

杰森点点头，挥手示意他离开。他站起来伸了个懒腰。他还有一些工作要做。塔里亚需要一份报告，Shiva也十分认真地告诉他，倒时差不是避免训练的借口。想完青年就做了一个鬼脸。Oh，是时候再一次被狠狠地练一遍了。


	3. 第三章

Damian砰的一声倒在地上。Jason在隐蔽的房间角落眯起了眼。“再来一次。”男孩的脸变得更加扭曲，更加坚决，他再次向对手扑去。两个身影跳向对方，他们的刀刃碰撞在一起。最后，Damian赢了，他将对手的刀刃踩在脚下，将它打碎了。

“面对事实吧，你永远也不会打败我，我生来就是恶魔的继承人！”

“我想做的只是尝试。”小女孩低着头说。

Damian哼了一声。“试试看？那就试着不要哭吧。你只会比你看起来更弱。”他将剑拿离开她的喉咙，然后转身离开。Jason的嘴微微的撅起来，但是他离开了角落，向房间中央走去。“Kafia（够了）!好了，各位—”他的话被一缕从他身边飞过的银光打断。向Damian的头飞去。他马上向前冲去但是在他能做些事情之前，Damian已经抓住了刀锋。那男孩在一个转身后，将刀扔了回去。Jason花了一秒去欣赏他的技术，随后便向前潜行，在刀击中女孩的右眼前抓住刀柄。女孩甚至没有退缩。

Jason将刀撤离开，站直身子，做了一个深呼吸。他向天花板看了一会，说：“好吧，现在，坐下。”随后他盘腿坐下，两名学员立即走近坐在他旁边。Jason在他们之间来回看了好几秒，他叹了一口气，揉了揉脸，尝试去想明白自己该怎么做。

“好吧，首先，Damian你做的很棒，成功的解除她的武装。但是在训练中侮辱是不应该出现的。”

“她向我挑衅！”男孩抗议道。

Jason狠狠地瞪了他一眼，男孩终于平静下来了。“那时候还在训练中。还是你没有注意到在你输的时候，我喊了继续？”Damian的脸迅速变红了，但是Jason无视了他。他转身面向女孩“Mara，继续训练。一旦我叫停，那就意味着真的停止，明白了么？”

女孩低下了她的头“是的，Mudarris（老师）。”

“这也适用于你，Damian。现在你应该把刀给我，你们两个人的技艺都很好。将注意力放在你们的猎物上，除非我给些其他的指令。”

“是的，Mudarris（老师）。”两个孩子一起答道。

Jason站起身。“好吧。这次我会让刀从我身边溜走，但是如果你们当中任何一位在我叫停后，继续尝试攻击，那后果自负。”

两个孩子都深鞠躬以表感谢。Jason点点头便转身离开。

“Mudarris（老师）？”一个轻轻的声音阻止了他，他转过身，向Mara的方向挑起眉。

“怎么了？”

她犹豫地说道“为什么你阻止了那把刀子？”她轻轻的摸了摸自己的眼睛。“从未有人做过这样的事。”

Jason盯着她看了很长一段时间。“有些伤疤是不应该留下的。”他最终说道。“现在到外面去好好的玩耍吧，这是命令!”

Damian皱着眉盯着自己的哥哥，他注意到他在无意识的摸着自己的胸膛。当他正沉浸在自己的思维中时，他的表妹拍了他的手臂，让他惊醒。“来吧，Damian。”她说“我们接到命令了。”他看着她，轻轻地松了一下眉头。Jason总喜欢用命令他们出去玩来结束他们的课程。这是荒谬可笑，但这却能让那个大男孩开心，所以Damian照做了。但是就算那偶尔的确实令人开心，也是无人知晓的。

Jason向他需要和Shiva夫人一起上课的地方走去，在他进入房间前他轻轻叹了一口气，并轻耸一下肩。就在他跨过门槛的一瞬间，他就向一边闪去，他低伏在地上躲过一个手里剑，随后他快速从墙上跑向站在房间中央的女人。在他可以后撤，留出足够的空间来使出横扫腿前，女人又向他投去几个飞镖。

Jason扭转身子，让自己双脚落地，随后粗鲁的扔出一枚手里剑，扔出手里剑并没有起太大的作用，仅仅让他能有一秒的时间来调整自己的重心。马上Shiva又接近了他，他们又打斗了几分钟，随后Jason便被她缴械起来。Jason放慢了自己的呼吸，他小心地维持着姿势不动，以免折断自己的胳膊。在短暂的思考自己的选项后。他不情愿的投降了。Shiva放开了他，他将自己拽了起来，站直。

“你还是太慢了，”她说道。“你停留在一个动作太久，思考动作太久，这很容易让你的动作被预测。”

“这是有预知能力的女人说的。”Jason嘟囔着，又摆回准备姿势。

女人只是在她再次发起攻击前笑了一下。当Jason终于能回到他的房间，完全准备要面朝床倒下，或许还要看一小会书。他接到的Ra的传唤。他在心里咒骂着，向王座所在的房间走去，尽量不去加重Shiva在自己身上留下的或新或旧的伤痕。他走进去，在看到Damian和Mara时小小的惊讶了一下。他眨眨眼，回头看向Ra，并鞠躬。

“您呼唤我，首领。”他礼貌的问道。

“我注意到我的孙子们的训练并没有完美的结束。”那个不死之人说道。Jason站直身子，疑惑地皱着眉。“我必须承认，首领，我无法完全清楚您在指什么。”

Ra冷漠的表情变得更加寒冷。“你不仅没能拦下，攻击你所应保护的人的匕首，还阻止了对攻击者的惩罚。”

Jason眨了眨眼睛，顿时惊住了，那很纠结，他无法维持住自己说话的语气。“攻击者，你说Mara？”

“是的。”

Jason考虑了一会儿，他不得不平息自己心中从喉咙涌出的怒火。这是需要小心谨慎说话的时候，而不是愤怒不禁思考的时候。那样只会伤害到在场的每一个人。“我没及时拦下匕首，是事实。”他缓慢地说“我当时降低了警惕，这个错误绝不会在发生了，我保证，至于Mara。”有那么一瞬间他十分愚蠢而非勇敢的看向了男人的眼睛，“我并不认为在训练中暂时的致盲敌人有什么用处，如果Mara半盲，那只会降低她的服务能力，首领。”

Ra眯起眼睛看了他一会儿。“不管意图或结果如何，我的继承人都受到了攻击，犯罪者必须受到惩罚。”

杰森的眼神向玛拉望去。她僵硬地站着，一言不发，凝视着前方。他已经训练了她几个星期了，他可以看出她有多害怕。Ra打了一个响指，一个卫兵走上前去，拔出一把长刀。这些性别无法看出的人走近女孩举起武器。Jason知道他们要做什么，出于本能，他手腕轻轻一抖，一枚手里剑刺入忍者的脖子。侍卫倒下了，他们的刀险些伤到Mara的眼睛。

Jason的目光撞上了Ra的，一个充满挑战的火花在两人的眼间激发。“这些孩子是在我的保护下的。”他平静的说，双臂交叉背在身后。“我绝不会允许他们残疾。”

“你，竟敢违背恶魔首领的意志！” Ra吼道，他的声音在死亡寂静的房间里回荡。

“今天的事情是我的责任，首领”Jason简单的说道“如果有人需要接受惩罚，就让我受罚。”在他们的注意力转回Mara前，他说道，并且看见Mara和Damian分别用感激和恐惧的眼神看着他。

Ra坐回座位上，捋了捋胡子。“还有什么能够阻止我惩罚你们两个？”他轻轻地问。

Jason深呼一口气。这将会将他卷入一系列的麻烦之中。“首领，如果您能答应他们两人不受到任何伤害，我能够接受任何您给予的惩罚。”Ra挑起一根眉毛，他用嘲讽的语气说“如果我不呢？你相信只要不合作就能逃脱我的愤怒么？”

“不。”Jason说，盯着地上死人的眼睛。“我最终还是会屈服，但是我能杀死足够多的士兵，哪怕以你的储备也会感到，”是时候让他感觉得这是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草了，Jason若无其事的咧嘴笑了笑——他知道Ra最讨厌这个——他说，“你我都知道，我能做到的。”他故意的放弃了敬语。

Ra的脸变得阴沉起来，随后他露出了一个颇具虐待狂的微笑，这对杰Jason的血压没有任何缓和作用。“很好，”他说，并向后坐。“我向你保证，他们不会受到任何伤害。”Jason没有让他的宽慰表现在脸上，他僵硬地鞠躬表示感谢。“至于你，”Ra思忖着继续说，“你会因过失而被鞭打。”Jason的脸色没有变，但他的心跳加快了。老人拍了拍他的手，两个卫兵走近杰森，手里拿着长长的弯曲的棍子。他喉咙的移动是唯一展现出杰森没有完全平静的现象。根据经验，他知道这些手杖会造成多少伤害——他们是刺客，体罚实际上是他们的工作职责——而且他有强烈的感觉，这将比他以前受到的任何东西都要痛苦。

“你的衬衫，Ibn al Almukhbir（侦探之子）”Ra说，杰森犹豫的拉起他宽松的训练衬衫，。他瞥了Damian一眼。“首领，请求让Damian和Mara离开是否太过分？”Ra的笑容越来越浓。“我想，是的。他们是罪过的一部分，似乎他们是为了惩罚而存在的。”

杰森咬牙切齿，微微低下了头。最好不要让他比现在更生气。他已经得到了承诺，而Al Gul从来没有违背过他的诺言。“当然，首领。”他脱下衬衫，并快速地避开了自己弟弟。

在Ra的指挥下，两个卫兵把贾森绑到一根华丽的柱子上，用手铐的链子缠紧柱子并拷住他的双手。刺客—随时都准备这。杰森试图放松他的肌肉，但他的手臂在他头上被猛地拉扯，着使它变得有点硬。他能听见警卫们用竹竿做挥打练习，他不得不有意识地阻止自己向他们大喊大叫。

“多少次，首领？”其中一个刺客问。杰森绷紧身体 “直到我叫你停下来，”Ra轻蔑地说。杰森咬紧牙关。那个混蛋！如果他有一个号码，他还可以数数来分散注意力。

第一次击打毫无预警。对于第一击，他可以轻而易举地忽略。他有过更糟糕的经历。随着打击的继续——如此之快，他难以相信那只有两个人——他专注于分散自己的注意力，做呼吸练习，试图理清头脑。由于Ra没有下令结束的迹象，他开始下意识地回想罗宾时代，倒背着字母表，用不同的语言背诵。然而，几分钟后，迅速覆盖在背部和腿上的伤痕和瘀伤变得无法愈合，血液顺着他的身体流下来，使他抽搐。每次击中他都会猛地抽搐，他咬紧嘴唇，以免在有人打中他的膝盖内侧并使他的双腿扭曲时发出呻吟。他的手腕很快变得粗糙，他知道他很快就会达到极限。那些从来没有真正离开过他的绿色低语正在使他热血沸腾，他知道他的控制力——尽管日复一日的苦苦挣扎——它仍然正在减弱。只是因为他拒绝向Damian展示他自己的那一面，使他不能投降。最后，最后一连串的打击停止了。Jason轻轻地靠在柱子上，气得喘不过气来。显然，他放松得有点太快了，因为最后一击打向他，在他能控制自己前他发出一声窒息的声音。

那一定是Ra一直在等的，因为他终于说：“Kafia（够了）！“当警卫解开Jason，把他扔到地上时，四周沉默了片刻。Jason在强迫自己慢慢地站起来前，在地上躺了一会儿。摇晃着，他只能勉强跪起来。Ra用厌恶的表情看着他。“带他去看医生，”他说。Jason认为他应该很感激，因为这里有足够的医疗能力。但这是一种寒冷的慰藉。

杰森的整个背部和腿部都跟着了火一样，当警卫粗暴地抓住他并把他拖走时，他集中注意力，才使自己不发出尖叫。当他们把他甩到担架上而不只是拉着他穿过院子时，他感谢了现在可能观察着一切的上层。Talia一定是在某个时刻出现了，因为她在担架旁边大步走着，她的嘴抿成一条线。

直到他们到达医务室，他躺在医生的桌子上，她才说话。“你在想什么？”她愤怒地问道。当医生们在割破裤子查看损伤的程度，杰森缩了一下。“是什么让你这样和他作对？你知道该怎么做！”

“不能让他就这样切下玛拉的眼睛，”杰森严肃地说。

Talia将手举向空中，“所以，你用自己被鞭挞来做交换？如果你根本不能走路，你该怎么履行你的职责呢？”

杰森微微转过头来，对她笑了笑。“哦，得了吧，Tals，我们都知道这不是你担心的真正原因。”她怒视着他，但他大致是可以免疫的。“况且，我有过更糟遭遇。那些拐杖同撬棍比起来什么都不算。”这可能是更糟糕的说法，因为塔利亚现在看起来像是在认真考虑是否自己应该打他。杰森伸出一只胳膊，抓住她的手。“放松点，Tals，”他温柔地说，竭力忍住不发出呻吟声，“我很好，他只是在最后碰巧抓到了我。”

Talia叹了口气，用手梳着Jason的头发。“我不明白你这种自我牺牲的作风是从哪里学来的，”她喃喃自语。“一定是从你父亲那儿来的。”

杰森僵住了。“他没有足够的时间来教我，”他说，“虽然他知道她真正指的是谁。”

Talia翻了一个白眼，不在继续那个话题，“你必须记住你要照顾好自己，就像你照顾其他人一样。”她轻轻的说着，继续用手揉着他的头发。

“是的，我知道。”

在一个医生在他身上涂上大量的药膏时，他发出了嘶嘶声。“看起来怎么样，医生？”他问道，尝试着让自己听起来很高兴。

医生说道“你随时都能痊愈。”

“等等，什么？”Jason扭头看向医生，但是那个人在他的视线之外。“这是什么意思？”

“我们被命令对所有受伤的重要成员使用拉萨路合成剂。”

“等等，拉萨路合成剂？该死！”Jason试图从桌子上下来，但是三个沉默不语的人将他抱了回去。他尽可能的猛扑出去，但是都被阻止了，他因为剧烈的运动而发出低沉的嘘声。“Talia”

“我不会允许的，”Talia说，走到医生面前。

“很抱歉。”男人说道，他的语气确实也表达了歉意，Talia简单的猜想这或许是之前帮助他治疗Jason的医生之一。“你父亲已经宣布，没有特例。”

“该死！”Jason喊道，依旧挣扎着。

“不，”Talia说

“你可以走开或者被迫同意，”医生遗憾地说“你的父亲命令我告诉他是否有人因为这项命令而给我们制造麻烦。”

塔里亚的拳头攥紧了，她用很大的意志力克制住自己不打那个人。她看着杰森。他看上去很惊慌。她咽了口口水。这是她必须做出选择的时候吗？不，不行，Jason是无法带着他的伤逃跑的。但那之后……没有什么可以阻止他们的追杀。即使几周前她刚想明白，思想的放松令她十分的不安。她甩掉自己的不安，来到Jason身边紧紧地握住了他的手。她看向他的眼睛，他一定看到了她的决定，所以他加倍的努力。

“不！塔里亚，求你了！他乞求道。她的心又碎了一点。她紧紧地闭上眼睛，捏紧他的手。 

“勇敢些，”她低声说。 

“不！不！塔里亚！“

她受不了这个。他在因她而哭泣。她什么时候变得这么软弱？但这真的是一个需要当心的弱点吗？她现在不理会这个想法，她俯身向前，嘴巴贴在他的耳朵旁。“你必须痊愈，”她喃喃地说。“你必须痊愈，这样我们就可以逃跑了。”

他僵住了。“什么？”他问道，声音在颤抖。 

她把他头发往后梳理了一下，继续用最安静的耳语说，“你必须愈合，这样我们就可以跑了。你，我，Damian。” 

“还有Mara，”他补充说，他的呼吸仍然很快。 

塔里亚扭曲了一下脸。“还有Mara，”她同意了。

杰森闭上眼睛，咬紧牙关。随后他睁开眼睛，他绿色的双眼深处在闪闪发光。“好吧。做吧。”

医生走上前去，迅速地把绿色液体注入杰森的手臂。十几岁的孩子眯起眼睛闭，发出一声凶猛的尖叫声。塔里亚紧紧握住他的手，她感到自己对父亲的怒火加剧。当他到处乱跑时，守门员尽可能地把杰森抱起来。塔里亚注视着他的背部、肩膀和腿部的伤口在逐渐痊愈并焕发出绿色的光芒。他身上的瘀伤也消失了。最后，尖叫声停了下来，杰森瘫倒在桌子上。他呼吸困难，几乎喘不过气来，塔里亚很快又握紧了他的手，虽然他的手已经被汗浸湿。

“没事了，没事了，”她轻声喃喃着。他慢慢地安静下来，呼吸也慢下来了。塔里亚注视着他的眼睛。“Astareh ya abnay（睡吧，我的儿子）。当你醒来的时候，我们就自由了。”


	4. 第四章

Jason猛然惊醒，他环视着房间，手飞快地向胸口摸去。他停顿了一会儿，然后慢慢地伸手摸了摸肩膀。没有疼痛。他掀开被子，检查了他的腿。什么都没有。他扑通一声倒回到枕头上，闭上眼睛，发出一声呻吟。在浓郁的绿色迷雾再次搅进他的记忆前，在他想起Talia所说的话后，他猛地清醒过来。她是认真的吗？她真的会因为他的受伤而丢下她在这里的一切吗？他希望她会这样，但是尽管在Bruce一直和她在一起的时候，她都从未背叛过她的父亲，所以她凭什么要为他这么做呢？

Jason起身，伸展肩膀，朝门口走去。这些或许都是他想象出来的。

当他伸向门把手时，门猛地开了，Talia走了进来。她上下打量着他说：“很好，你已经恢复了，穿好衣服，我们没有太多的时间。”她向他扔了一些深色衣服，继续说：“我已经收拾好了你的行李，就在我们现在说话的时候，资金也已经运到我的帐上了，我们的船和飞机都准备好了。如果有必要的话，我的人会在旁边，转移他们的注意力。”

Jason默默地盯着她“等等……什么？” 

Talia叹了口气。“快点跟上，亲爱的。我们要离开了。”她拍拍他的脸颊，走回门口。“十分钟后到我的房间去。” 

杰森茫然地盯着门看了一会儿，然后快速洗漱并把衣服穿上。在他皱眉前，他的渴望看着自己收藏的武器。有点不对劲。在他意识到它们已经被精心制作的复制品取代时，他咧嘴笑了笑。他就知道Talia知道他会想要它们。他从壁橱里抓起他的日常武器，绑着或是藏进身上。一个好刺杀忍者随时都是准备好的，他自嘲地想。他扫视了一下房间，寻找可能遗忘的东西，但Talia真的是把所有东西都打包好了。

当他到达塔里亚的房间时，Damian已经在那儿了，不知为什么他打扮得漂漂亮亮的。杰森眯着眼睛看着他。“巫术，”他指着Damian说。“你的头发不可能在你从床上爬起来以后，还这么整齐。” 

“我还没上床休息，Akhi（兄弟），”男孩说。“我一直在帮母亲准备。” 

“我睡了出去多久了？“   
“大约四个小时，”Talia说，从她的大衣橱里拿出一个行李袋放在肩上。

“你在这么短的时间里完成了这一切？“ 

“我早就为这样的情况制定了应急计划，”女人轻蔑地说。 

Jason决定接受这一点。他环视了一下房间。“Mara在哪儿？”

Talia微微皱了下眉头。“你确定要带着她？这会使事情变复杂。” 

Jason双臂交叉。“你知道的，如果我们留下她，Ra会杀了她。” 

Talia把手举向空中。“那么她死了！总比你们两个都死了要好。” 

Jason沉默地看着她，一种深深的失望感涌上心头。有时他会忘记Talia对那些她不在乎的人的样子。她总是对他和Damian很好，他有时会忘记她被抚养的方式，她所相信的东西。那个无辜的人对她来说几乎毫无意义。Talia凝视了他一会儿，然后叹了口气说：“如果她拒绝怎么办？她或许可以活下去。”

“她不会拒绝的，”Jason转过身，大步走出房间。他穿过大厅，向警卫点点头，向马拉的住处走去，那里比Damian或是自己的住处更不令人印象深刻。他敲了敲门，她打开门，惊讶地看见他。 

“Mudarris（老师），”她说，后退一步。“你在这儿干什么？“ 

Jason走进房间，关上房门，环视了一下房间。“听我说，Mara。我们要走了。” 

“什么？“ 

“我，Talia，Damian……还有你。” 

“离开？我们要去哪里？” 

“我不知道。”Jason转过身来，看着她的眼睛。“Mara，如果你一个人呆在这儿，Ra会杀了你。他不会相信你没有参与进来。我们今晚出发。你必须和我们一起去。” 

女孩后退直到她的后背撞到门上。“离开联盟？但是，但是我们不能那样做！祖父会追捕我们——”

“Talia已经控制住局势了，”Jason说。“你必须快点收拾行李。几分钟后我们就出发了。”他跪下来，把手放在她的肩上。“拜托，Mara。来吧。” 

女孩盯着他看了很长时间。“我-我不能！我发誓忠诚！你也一样！“ 

Jason站了起来。“Talia认为现在对于我们来说不安全。我忠诚于她和Damian。如果他处于任何危险之中，我会做任何事来避免危险发生在他的身上。”他用恳求的眼神看着她。 “我也想为你做同样的事。我知道我不是你的黑天使。但自从我开始保护Damian起，我就一直在训练你，我不想把你留在这里。” 

“你失去理智了!”

Jason的脸沉了下来。

“听着，玛拉。如果你不来，阿拉会杀了你。现在你知道我们要离开了…我不能允许你告诉他。” 

她的眼睛睁得大大的，脸色苍白。“你……你会杀了我？”她低声说。

Jason的脸沉了下去，“听着Mara，如果你不来，Ra会杀了你。现在你还知道了我们要离开，我不能容忍你告诉他们。”

她的眼睛睁得大大的，脸色惨白，“你……你会杀了我？”她低声说

Jason低头看着她，“不。”他说，“我不会滥杀无辜。”一击快递的手刀，将女孩打晕在地。Jason伤心的看着她，“但是我不能将你留在这里，无论是背叛或是死亡。”他快速的在房间翻来翻去，在Mara的床下发现一个标准的旅行包，他将所有能放进去的东西装进去，并扔进去三把武器，这一次，他确认这个房间内没有什么她的私人物品—没那么多—他将八岁的孩子扛在肩上，匆忙的赶回Talia的房间，尽可能避免会遇上的士兵，他用肩推开门，“好了，我们走吧。”

Talia看着自己的侄女，皱着眉表达着自己的反对。但是，她还是说：“我们从窗户出去，外面的士兵都是我的人。”

队伍走出了营地，传过一条小路到达了小溪边，一个戴着围巾的人帮助他们上了船，然后跳入水中。没有交换语言。他们在水上漂浮了几个小时，在他们到达河口前，唯一能听到的声音是水拍击船体和船桨转动的吱吱声，一架水上飞机就停在他们面前的水域，一个黑影将他们拉上飞机。  
杰森在登机之前把Mara传给忍者。Talia向船上的人点点头，那人轻轻地鞠了一躬，然后转向陆地。飞机的引擎发出一声暗哑的轰鸣声，Jason很快就系上安全带。只有当他们在空中飞行几分钟都没有任何爆炸或骚乱时，这个青少年才稍微放松下来。他瞥了达米安一眼。男孩坐在飞机的后部，挨着一个依旧昏迷的Mara。八岁的孩子默默地回望着他。

“那么，”Json说。“我们要去哪儿？“   
“Farkhor，”Talia回答说，她提到了阿富汗和塔吉克斯坦边界上一个相当大的城镇，离他们现在所在的地方不远。“我们还有另一架更适合长途旅行的飞机在那里等着。” 

“那之后呢？” 

“我还没有决定。” 

“我听说瑞典每年这个时候都很好，”Jason笑着说。 

Talia目不转睛地凝视着他。“这是一个联盟的力量鲜有接触的地方。资金已经完成转移，我的盟友已经得到通知。我们需要暂时低调行事。”

“那不应该太难，”少年说，伸伸懒腰，双手放在脑后。“我已经习惯做鬼魂了。我可以给你们一些指点。”Talia的脸上闪过一丝情感，然后用严厉的目光看着她。

Jason挥手示意。“我很好，Talia。” 

“所以你一直在说，”她喃喃地说。

Jason扑倒在床上，胳膊和腿像海星一样伸展开来。“你知道看到一个真实的西方床有多好吗？他呻吟着。 

“TT，别胡说了，Jason。” 

“这不是胡说八道，”少年说，抬起头，看着小男孩。他指指点点地指责。“你不欣赏它是因为你一直在一个小而瘦的刺客床上住了一辈子。”

“我的床是奢侈的！“ 

“不，”Jason说道，他把脸埋进枕头里。“试试床，我们会看到结果的。” 

Damian喘着气在对面的床上跺脚。他爬上去，僵硬地躺在上面，四肢直直地像木板。Jason转过头，皱着眉头看着那个男孩。“你睡得像死尸一样，”他告诉他的弟弟。Damia瞪了他一眼，凝视着天花板。 

“这确实……还可以。”他最后承认。

杰森咧嘴笑了笑。他翻倒在背上，伸出手臂，然后把它们往下拽，把它们藏在头下。“Talia！请告诉我我们能多待几天。“ 

Talia离开了浴室——她一直在移除她的伪装——对着Jason皱了皱眉。“就几天。”

Jason咕哝着，闭上了眼睛。“Mara在哪儿？”过了一会儿，他问道。   
“我不知道，”塔里亚的漠不关心的回答说。   
Jason猛地坐直，眼睛眯成了一条线。“什么，”他干脆地问道。 

Talia从她打开包的地方瞥了他一眼。“我没有意识到这是我的工作，关注这个女孩。” 

“那个女孩是你的侄女，该死的！你对她有什么意见？她是家人！“ 

“她的父亲被剥夺了关系。她不是一家人。” 

Jason生气地咆哮着，他站起来，走到他的战靴上旁，猛拉着他们。“多久了？”

“不超过十五分钟，”女人说，抖了抖一件衬衫，用噘着的嘴唇检查它。Damian坐了起来，警惕地看着他们。 

“她最好不要受伤，Talia！”杰森说，他抓起一件夹克——不是他心爱的皮衣，因为很不幸的是那件衣服太显眼了，然后他冲向门口。

女人并没有阻止他。

Jason冲出旅馆，环顾四周，一阵寒风吹乱了他的头发。Mara在战斗部的表现可能不如Damian，但经过训练她很快就能与他匹敌。Jason咬紧牙关，该死的Talia和她对家庭的迷信。Jason的眼睛略过周边所有的建筑物，然后落回地面。Mara穿了一件粉色的夹克衫，尽管是出于对他们伪装的修饰，但是对此她依旧感到十分的气愤，所以尽管天色越来越暗，但这并不妨碍他能轻易的发现她。除非她脱掉了它们，Jason又咒骂了一声。夜幕马上就要降临了，那时气温会骤降。如果Mara生病了，Jason一定会让她吐Talia一身的。他一遍遍地绕着圈子，试图发现他忽视的东西。思考Jason！上次她逃跑的时候她做了什么？Jason的脑中猛地跳出一个想法。她一直朝交通发达的地方跑去。目前最近的是车站。

Jason飞快地出发，他尽可能在不引起他人注意的情况下，走得尽量的快。他并没有花费很长时间就到达了地铁站。他进去并惊慌的盯着入口。Mara身上没有钱，这是他在她第一次逃跑时就搞清楚的。但是她可以轻易的偷到一些，或是偷偷地登上开往未知地点的车。Jason胡乱的揉了揉头发，就一头扎进车站深处。谢天谢地，里面光线很好，也足够的大，不会引起任何潜在的幽闭恐惧症，并且能确保，没有任何暗杀忍者潜伏在周围。

他用了比他想象中要长的时间，才找到一个小小的身影，浑身颤抖着，没有穿外套，表情在愤怒与忧虑不断切换，坐在长凳上，等着下一班火车出发。这真的很幸运，还好她没有消失。而她没有离开的原因是因为，有一辆车出乎意料的需要维修，这延误了很多车的出发与到达时间。他漫不经心的坐到她身边，在几英尺外的地方。他不需要用很大的声音，因为她能听到他的声音。“所以，你的爷爷真的比我们待你都要好？我认为我们相处得很好。”

女孩的整个身体都紧张得像小提琴弦一样。她用余光看着Jason，准备随之战斗或逃跑。这些是她认为唯一存在的选择。Jason叹了口气。“你为什么一直这么做，Mara？我们没有伤害你。你这样只会迷失自己，并且在最后害死自己。”沉默。他对着她稍稍转过身，小心翼翼地保持身体语言不产生任何威胁信号。“回来把，Mara。你爷爷不会高兴见到你的。他会想要知道我们的计划，他不会在乎你什么都不知道。他会杀了你的，你确实知道。”

“死亡比做一个背叛者要好。”Mara说，她直直地看向前方。

Jason听到一个八岁的孩子的话，他感到胸有成悸，他叹了一口气，仰头靠在长凳背上，凝视着屋顶。

“求你了，Mara。”最终他说道，他的情绪激动，使表情扭曲，他的声音开始颤抖。他坐直看着她，他的绝望开始溢出来。“我不能再失去任何一个家族成员了，Mara！我受不了了，我已经开始不稳定了，Ra会杀了你，然后我会去杀了他，然后Damian，Talia，我都会死掉！”

他看到Mara在吞咽，她的喉咙在动。她的眼睛仍然锁在墙上。几分钟过去了。Jason眯起了眼睛。

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Jason用肩撞开房门，玛拉在他的肩上。这对他们来说似乎越来越普遍。他把女孩放在第二张床上，把鞋子脱下来。他环视了一下房间。Damian和Talia消失得无影无踪。他改变姿势，扑通一声倒在床上。他自言自语着，又恢复了原来的姿势，随着紧张气氛逐渐消失，他长叹了一口气。他好几天没睡了，好长时间都没睡好，这是你逃跑、做噩梦、长时间都把生物钟搞乱的结果。他在那里躺了一会儿，然后发出了一个长长的，深沉的呻吟，因为他意识到他还不能入睡。他又从床上滚下来，慢慢地挺直身子，走到Talia放电脑的桌子前。他一下子坐下来，开始计划下一步的行动。 

大约二十分钟后，Talia和Damian终于回来了。Jason转过身来看着他们，他的眼睛充血。“你们两个去哪儿了？“ 

“我们在侦察这个区域，”Damian说。“母亲教我预测人的行动。” 

“那很棒。”Jason站起身，伸了个懒腰。“我现在要睡觉了。” 

“Mara什么时候醒来？”达米安看着他的堂兄，问道。 

“我给了她一定量的镇静剂，”Jason说。他又一次瘫倒在床上，扭动着身子一直躺到被窝里。Damian冷笑了一声，但Jason只是甩了他一眼，就把头埋在枕头下。“她应该一直睡到明天早上，”他低沉的声音说。“跟我一样。”他太累了，无法和Talia争论她对待Mara的事。当他休息好后，他会在早上处理它。


	5. 第五章

Jason现在还没有清醒过来，他甚至看不清Talia是如何在他刚入睡几个小时后，就将他摇醒，他像往常一样坐直身体，那些能慢慢起床的日子，只出现在他第一次生命最后的时光中，并从未出现在他的第二次生命中，他在迷茫中快速的向袭击他的人挥手。他的胳膊很快被抓住了，另一只手拍了拍他的脸，那很疼，但是确实让他清醒过来了。

“Talia？”他问道，声音中还带着睡意。

“他们发现我们了。”她紧张刺耳的低语使他惊醒，他从床上跳了起来，匆忙的穿上衣服，并系上鞋带。

“有多近？”他问，检查他的武器是否还在。

“他们还有确定我们所在的建筑，但是在一英里之内。”

Jason狠狠地咒骂着，抓起他的行李袋。他们的大部分物品都被藏在另一个安全的地方，除了Talia，没有人知道——甚至Jason也不知道——所以他们可以轻装，快速的行动。他的扫视过Mara曾经待过的那张床。那是空的。他迈了两大步，走进隔壁房间，那是Damian和Talia睡觉的地方。空的。他转身。“他们在哪儿?”他咬牙切齿地说。

“放松,Jason。他们在楼梯上等我们。我在叫醒你之前就采取了预防措施。我知道你不喜欢他们看到你…痛苦。”

Jason眨了眨眼，然后粗声粗气地点了点头，此时他并不相信他的语气。该死的!他现在想对她发火!

他们俩都匆匆走下走廊，来到楼梯上，在那里他们发现了一个挣扎的Mara和达Damian。“Kafia !”他厉声说道，他原本已经磨损掉的脾气进一步恶化了。孩子们本能地僵住了，他把行李袋挎在肩上，抓住他们的手腕，冲下楼梯。在惊讶逐渐消失并开始适应后，Mara开始扭动并与他的手搏斗。他抑制住了想要握紧拳头的冲动，因为他知道如果不小心的话，他可以捏碎她的手腕。实际上，他只是想警告她一下，然后说:“我还可以再把你打晕。”她平静了下来，但他知道她不会放弃。Damian并没有和他打架，尽管他确实在Jason走下楼梯的时候绊了一下。这名少年强迫自己做一些呼吸练习，迫使恐慌情绪和他意识到的不正常的语调一起平息下来。现在不是惊慌失措的时候，再晚一些！

但具体是什么时候?杰森想平静下来，但他没有答案。

他们四个在门外停了一下，Jason仔细的检查着场地。现在肾上腺素在猛烈的运作着，他已经完全警觉起来了。学会如何度过缺少食物与休息的日子，是联盟所教的课程之一，现在它还在继续，并运用到现实中来了。Jason知道一旦他们到达了安全的地方，他就会崩溃，但他也把这件事归咎于“以后”。他向Talia点了点头，用肩推开门，随后立即移动到建筑物投射出的深色阴影中。他们快速地穿过街道，商店和餐馆的灯火通明，Jason招呼了一辆光滑的黑色出租车。他们都爬进去了，Jason和Mara，Damian坐在后面，Talia坐在副驾驶上。

“机场，”女人简洁地说。

出租车司机高兴地咧嘴笑了笑。“好的！机场，马上就到。”

他们安静地骑着，Jason仍然紧紧抓住Mara的手腕，虽然他放开了Damian。年轻的男孩盯着窗外，他绿色的眼睛里充满了警惕。杰森皱了皱眉头，透过自己这边的车窗，看着街上的招牌。“等一下，”他说，“这不是到机场的方向。”

司机和他的眼神在后视镜中相碰，欢笑，愉悦的表情消失了，由冷漠、死寂所取代。Jason可以轻松地认出这是Ra手下的低级忍者。该死，他不止一次戴着它。那人突然猛打方向盘，Damian砰地撞上了Jason。车轮发出吱吱声，金属发出尖锐声，车撞到了一条勉强够宽的巷子里。Jason愤怒地咆哮着，如果Talia还没有把他杀死，他就会亲自出动。男人的脖子折断后发出一个可怕的爆裂声，车子左侧的几英寸撞进墙里，伴随着刺耳尖锐的金属。Jason本能地把Damian和Mara拉到一边，保护他们不受任何玻璃的伤害。

“他们还会任何时候袭击我们，”Talia说，她越过死者，打破小天窗并滑出去。Jason把Damian递给了那个女人，然后是一个挣扎的Mara。

“抓住她，”他怒吼着，Talia答应过他。Jason迫使他庞大的框架通过小开口，他的衣服紧绷着，因为他几乎被卡住。他终于通过了，爬到屋顶上蹲下了“计划是什么，Talia？“

“飞机已经准备好了。三十分钟后就起飞。”

“到机场至少需要步行十分钟，”杰森沉思着。“我们能通过安全吗？”“

“我有一个联络人。他们会确保我们成功的。”

“那么，我们最好开始出发了。”

他们四人匆忙穿过街道，Jason将Mara拖在身后。当他们距离机场只有几个街区，并且在穿越一条小巷时，几个身影降落在他们身边。Jason马上将他的刀子拿到手中。“Talia，走。”他将Mara推到那女人的身边，然后以精准，致命的角度扔出了刀子。三个刺客随即倒在地上。他用自己的余光看到，Talia派来的战士守卫在他们的去路上，她正在街上奔跑，两只手各牵着一个八岁的孩子。一些身影消失并追了上去。Jason向前跑了三步，用一面墙借力，后空翻到他们的面前挡住了他们的去路。确认他的家人暂时的安全了，他回头盯着这群忍者。放他终于让那一直潜伏在他视野边缘的绿色接手时，他的脸上露出了嗜血的笑容。

这场战斗十分的迅速并且残忍。Jason像一条蛇一样游走在忍者身边，他这里折断他们的脖子，在那里刺穿心脏，如果他感觉到一些仁慈的想法，那就刺瞎他们的双眼，如果不，那么就刺穿他们的内脏。从Jason站着面对一小群忍者，到他站在一群留着鲜血倒在地上的忍者，只过了短短五分钟。

当他开始战斗后他脸上的笑容仍未消失，Jason突然有一种想要狂笑的冲动。他的血液正在他的静脉中欢呼雀跃，他很久没有这么真切的感到自己还活着了，自从……一段记忆不期而遇的从他脑海中闪过——“This is the best day of my life!”Jason打了一个冷颤，兴奋的心情随即同他的精力一起从身体中消失。 他将一只手抵在墙上，将注意力集中在呼吸上，将那些疯狂压回自己的内心深处。他没有时间去冥想，也没时间用Ducra交给他的方法，但是他知道他必须在他加入他们之前，控制好自己。那个池子，没有办法让他分清旁观者和攻击者。

当他确认他不会杀死任何错误的看向他的人后，他脱下了已经沾满了血迹的夹克。他已经尽力去小心了——尽管池子的影响并不会在乎他的安危——他的身上只留下了几道淤青以及右臂上浅浅的一道伤口，但是他的衣服就没那么幸运了。不过幸运的是，夹克成功的保护了他的衬衫，他穿的黑色工装裤已经足够什么，血并没有那么明显。青年将夹克里的所有武器都拿出来，将衣服揉成一团，扔进雨水沟里。他还可以再买一个新的。在他收拾好所有可以轻松拿到的武器后，他慢跑着去向机场。当他看到Talia和孩子们正要通过安检时，他松了一口气。他不顾后面排队的人的叫喊，急忙跑到他们前面，从隔板下钻了进去，谨慎起见他并没有跳过去。

Talia用眼睛扫视这他，显然她对自己看到的一切很满意，尽管她在看到Jason右臂上匆忙包扎并露出来的伤口时，微微的抿了一下嘴。

他们四个轻松地通过了安检。Jason不能完全确定到底是哪个服务员是Talia的联系人，或许不止一个，但不管怎样，他们在几分钟内到达了等候区。事实证明，这是一件幸运的事情，因为Jason有足够的时间冲进浴室换条裤子，然后他们那一组的人就被叫去登机了。

Jason带路上了飞机，他仔细地看了一眼飞机上的其他乘客。没有人看起来携带着武器，也没有人看起来像刺客。不过你再怎么小心也不为过，Jason一定要把Mara和Damian安排在他们那排中间的两个座位上。Talia坐在另一头。Jason突然想要一个靠窗的座位，但经过多年的训练，这种孩子气的渴望终于破灭了。一个靠窗的座位会让他陷入困境，并容易受到许多攻击。更不用说，飞机的中间一排只有4个座位，所以他们的队伍不得不被分开。

不，这样就很好了。

但他仍然希望能看到城市的明亮灯光从他们身边消失。经过与Talia快速的确认，确认没有迫切的威胁后，Jason靠在他的座位上，松了一口气。他筋疲力尽。他把手放在Mara的膝盖上，向后靠在座位上。如果她试图离开她的座位或移动他的手，他会在几秒钟内清醒并警觉起来。她知道这一点，尽管他听到了她恼怒的咆哮，但她没有和他打架。当收音机里传来飞行员的声音，飞机开始移动时，Jason睡着了。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

没有出现紧急情况，Mara只有在上厕所的时候才会叫醒他。他不情愿地站起身来，一直走到飞机的后部，一直等到她出来，他才把她再次拖回座位。密封的金属容器在天空中呼啸而过，这里没有逃出去的通路，但他的眼睛没有离开她。他回头望去，Damian睡着了，Talia在读一本他没见过的书。Mara只是茫然地盯着天空。他料到她不会睡着，Talia用肾上腺素叫醒她的，所以他把手伸进行李包，拿出一本他在前几个机场拿的的益智书。他递给她，当她接过时，他微微一笑。随后他把手放回她的腿上，又睡着了。当他第二次醒来时，他感到神清气爽，尽管他仍然被打开的灯和船长那恼人的、欢快的声音弄得心烦意乱。船长告诉他们，他们将在几分钟内着陆。他瞥了一眼离他最近的窗户，窗户是关着的。他皱起了眉头，突然意识到自己不知道他们在哪儿。在一片混乱中，他没有机会去问Talia。当他意识到自己没有注意到机场的标志时，他做了个鬼脸。

Jason默默地咒骂自己竟没有注意到如此重大的事情，他向Talia弯下腰，喃喃地问:“我们在哪里?”

那女人仔细打量着他。她停顿了几秒钟，最后只说了一个词，就让他的怒气瞬间升起来了。

“高谭市”


	6. 第六章

奔跑，这是他一直以来一直在做的事情。逃离警察，逃离帮派，远离那段记忆。Jason跑进了一条黑暗的小巷，他的呼吸急促而不规律。一个针尖突然出现在他的身侧，他惊恐的回头看了一眼。什么都没有。尽管如此，他知道自己最好不要停下来，很快，随着声音传到他的耳朵中，他知道自己是对的。那声音的移动不是很快。但不知道为什么，这种轻微的跳跃让人感到更恐怖。另一个声音在刚开始时十分的安静。一个轻微的笑声。但是他的呼吸声急促起来，他陷入了恐慌中。那笑声变成了咯咯的笑声随后变成了大笑。那笑声越来越大，音调越来越高，它在巷子里跳来跳去。Jason在巷子里不停的奔跑着。他不知道笑声是从哪里来的了，他也不知道自己现在在哪里了。

一辆闪亮的黑色汽车从他面前的黑暗中隐约的出现。Jason潜下身子，他滑进车底，手臂的伤口因此而裂开。他蜷缩在汽车底下，随着脚步声越来越近，他浑身发抖，脚步声一直在汽车周围徘徊。他的手臂紧紧地搂着自己，但他还是很冷。那笑声突然停止了，杰森认为没有什么比这声音更糟糕的了，但这种沉默证明他错了。他尽量屏住了呼吸，他不想暴露自己。

一种新的声音突然打破了寂静。那是沉重的脚步声，布料在风中飘扬的嗖嗖声。这是一种根深蒂固的声音，像是安全，与家，这导致杰森几乎要从车底爬出。但有什么东西阻止了他。叛徒！他想，但他不知道这个想法从何而来。抛弃了我。让别人取代了我。他从来没有爱过我。

泪水从他的脸上流下来。他不知道为什么。他不知道为什么他在汽车底下，他不知道为什么大笑会让他如此害怕，他不知道为什么当那些想法让他感觉到那么的正确，但是在心底他知道那明显是错的，但他却感觉如此可怕。突然有东西抓住了他的脚。Jason几乎尖叫起来，但有什么东西呛住了他的喉咙。又湿又冷的东西。他扭来扭去，但脚踝的东西紧紧地抓着他并把他从藏身之处拖了出来。他抬头望着一副白色披风后的眼睛，心里同时感到宽慰和恐惧。第二张脸和第一张脸连在一起，恐怖获胜了。杰森又被那东西呛住了——那是什么?他为什么不能摆脱它呢? _他快死了上帝啊求求你了。_ 一个鲜红的笑容朝他笑了笑。Jason抓住了现在移动到他手腕上的手套。 _别放开我别丢下我求你了。_ 他说不出话来，几乎喘不上气来，喉咙里的尖叫声无处可去，他快承受不住了。

手套离开了，那个黑影直起腰来，对着那张苍白的脸点了点头，露出可怕的微笑。谁也没说一句话，但那红红的笑容越来越宽，笑声又开始了，只有恐惧在他的肺里挤出来。Jason扑向那个隐形人，但那个笑着的人从后面抓住他，把他拉近。Jason挣扎着，拼命挣扎着，但他无法逃脱。他被困住了，那辆黑色的汽车咆哮着，司机看都没有再看一眼就开走了。他哭得比以前更厉害，比他妈妈死后哭得更厉害，比他在街上挨打时哭得更厉害。笑声还在继续，一只手抚摸着他的头发，Jason需要离开， _他需要那个人停止触碰停止狂笑停止抱着他让我走让我走让我走！！_

那人突然把他抱起来带走了。Jason什么都做不了，这是最糟糕的。笑声渐渐平息下来，变成了咯咯的笑声，但他仍然能听到笑声在他的脑海里回荡，他愿意做任何事情来阻止它。这个人终于停了下来，Jason还没来得及环顾四周，就被温柔地放进了一个坚硬的东西里。他试着移动， _但这里太小了这是什么??_ 在他试图站起来前，那红色的笑容再次出现了，咯咯的笑声还在继续，那个人手里拿着一个长长的木制的形状十分古怪的东西，Jason什么都不知道，他只知道，当他再次啜泣时，他身上的每一寸地方都感觉到一阵剧痛。咯咯的笑声越来越大，一只手轻轻地抚摸着他的脸，杰森差点吐了出来。那个面孔惨白的男人举起了木制的东西，突然杰森知道了，他知道那是什么东西。他尖叫着，想动一动，但有什么东西把他压住了，咯咯的笑声变成了狂笑声，木盖子掉下来，掉下来，他看不见，仍然喘不上气来，他猛敲着盖子，但他能听到的只有 _笑声笑声笑声笑声笑声笑声永无止境的笑声停下停下停下！！！_

随着一声尖叫，Jason猛地从床上坐起来，被汗水浸透湿的头发从他脸上飘过。他那双狂野的眼睛在房间里扫视着，他的双手颤抖着，恐惧和肾上腺素交织在一起，他的手在他的头发上划过。19岁的他一意识到自己在哪里后，就蜷缩起来，试图控制自己的呼吸。但是并没有成功。Jason从床上跳了下来，他需要移动，击打什么东西，尖叫，任何能让肾上腺素从他身体里释放的东西。任何可以让那些尖叫的安静下来的东西。

少年摇摇晃晃地走到窗前。他推开门，把头伸出来。新鲜的空气对他没有任何好处，高谭市熟悉的恶臭只会让他回忆起过去。Jason全身还在发抖，他猛地把头往后一仰，砰的一声关上了窗户。他大步走到房间门口，试图保持安静，因为他突然地想起Mara也在同一个房间里。他瞥了一眼她的床，她似乎还在睡觉。男孩匆匆穿过小厨房，急急忙忙地打开门，一边走一边抓起外套。他在电梯前考虑了一会儿，最后Jason决定走楼梯。他不想被封闭起来。至少今晚不行。

当他走出大楼时，夜晚的空气很凉爽。他环顾四周，感觉到他的双手仍在微微颤抖。他需要一些东西来打。可能是抢劫犯或者强奸犯，或者-不。不,他不能。他无法引起蝙蝠侠的注意。那将是一场规模巨大的灾难。他们只会在高谭短暂停留一段时间，直到追捕结束，事情就会平静下来，但是吸引蝙蝠侠的注意力会把一切搞得一团糟，这一点都不好玩。更不用说他不想让高谭市的人知道他还活着。

Jason漫无目的地走在街上，默默地希望有人会笨到攻击他。他在飞机上安然入睡后已经三天了，从那以后他几乎没有睡过觉他的疲惫使他艰难的战胜了他挣扎这么长时间才控制的疯狂。如果他按照他最初的计划，迫使Bruce一劳永逸地决定什么才是真正重要的，也许会有更好结局。他打消了这个念头。他不再关心Bruce了。他有了一个新家庭。 一个更好的家。他走进街角的小店，连想都没想就瞥了一眼收银员。年老的,驼着背,十分疲劳的。他不危险。Jason在附近闲逛了一会儿，然后抓起几块糖果。Damian和Mara从未得到过糖果，虽然他们可能会嗤之以鼻，但他很确定他们会喜欢。也许他的毫无意义的漫游并不是那么毫无意义。至少，他是这么对自己说的。

Jason把糖果放在柜台上，抓起钱包。他可以很容易地拿着这些东西走出去，但是，再一次，他试图避开别人的注意。他目不转睛地盯着香烟。他有好几年没抽过了，Bruce坚持要他戒掉。他没有想到他会这么想念它们,在他付款拿到香烟后,但是现在....他的手指抽动着，还没等他意识到，他就找到了一个偏僻的地方，点着了烟。烟以一种近乎抚慰的方式灼伤了他的肺部，当他呼气时，他被另一段记忆所吸引，这段记忆——这一次——并没有让他感觉像是在杀人或尖叫。

 

_ Jason坐在Bennet旁边——他最喜欢的滴水嘴兽——抽着烟。他叹了口气，低头看着那个发光的物体，用手指捻着它。“你知道，他随时都会出现，”他说。“所以我应该在他看到我并开始讲课之前就把它处理掉。”不出所料，Bennet没有回答。Jason吸了最后一口烟，在石墙上把烟掐灭了。他抬头望着天空，繁星像往常一样被乌云遮住了。斗篷的嗖嗖声使他意识到对方的存在。他没有费神去看。 _

_ “你不应该在这里，”蝙蝠侠说。Jason轻轻地哼了一声。那人无视了他。“你现在缺乏抵抗力。你不能夜巡。” _

_ 男孩终于转过身来，怒视着他旁边的黑影。“我没有!” _

_ 蝙蝠侠挑起了眉毛。Jason弓着腰，用胳膊搂住膝盖。“我很好，”他咕噜着。 _

_ “真的，”蝙蝠侠说，声音没有任何变化。 _

_ “是的,真的。” _

_ 蝙蝠侠怀疑地哼了一声，Jason突然被强有力的手臂抱起。他半心半意地挣扎着，但很快就屈服了，他微微靠在那件覆有蝙蝠标志的胸上。“我很好，”他重复道，声音微微有些颤抖。这名男子的心跳很平静，当义警把他抬到车上时，Jason无精打采地听着心跳声。蝙蝠侠没有说话，直到杰森坐在副驾驶上，他正要开车离开。 _

_ “没事的，Jason。”他轻声说。Jason闻了闻，盯着窗外。在蝙蝠侠出现之前有过片刻的沉默——或者现在的是Bruce?——他说:“我告诉过你，偶尔休息一晚上没有错。” _

_ “……是的。好吧,”杰森低声说。长时间的停顿，然后，“我们明天能去看我妈妈吗?” _

_ 他笑了，是啊，现在是Bruce了。“当然了,Jay。” _

 

杰森突然晃了晃身子，把香烟扔在地上。他大步走进黑暗中，这次是有目的的。

————————————————————————————————————————————————

  
几个小时后，当Jason回到公寓，他的膝盖上满是泥污，夹克上有强烈的尼古丁烟味。那个少年挣扎着爬上楼梯，在夹克衫里摸索着寻找房间的钥匙。当他找不到它时，他咕哝了一句咒骂，然后开始轻拍他的工装裤。当门打开时，他正沮丧地抑制着想要撞门的冲动。

Jason宽慰的表情马上因Talia脸上绝对的愤怒而消失。“嗯……”在他开口说话前，她的手直接抓住他的耳朵，随后他就被拖进了房间。“WTF!”当她放开他时，他嘶嘶地说，同时揉着他的耳朵。

“你去了哪里? !”Talia厉声说道，她的声音像鞭子一样噼啪作响。

“外面”Jason咆哮着，显然没有被情绪所影响。

显然她也不是，因为那个少年突然发现自己被压在地板上，她的手危险地靠近他的喉咙。“外出好几个小时?”她不屑地说道。“半夜在高谭市呆上几个小时?”

如果这是另外一个晚上，他就会从她的声音里听出她的关心。但是现在，他很累，易怒，情绪也很紧张。他俯身扑向她，设法抓住她的手腕，把她从他身上甩下来。她轻轻地站了起来，马上又回到了他的身边。经过几分钟的扭打和一次闪电般的神经攻击后，Jason四肢无力地躺在地板上，无力地咆哮着。

”你去了哪里？”那女人的声音非常柔和。

杰森对她咆哮着，张大了嘴，但还没等他说出那尖刻的话，他的眼角就瞥见了。Damian和Mara站在一间卧室的门口，睁大眼睛盯着他们。他们很害怕，他意识到。这个想法立刻使他的愤怒消失了。他将头撞在地板上，抬头盯着Talia。

“我去看了我妈妈，”他说。

Talia的脸上闪过几种情绪，然后她戴上了她通常戴的空白面具。“我明白了，”她说。又一个快速的打击，杰森可以再次移动了。他用两肘撑起身子，朝门口瞥了一眼。它是空的。他慢慢地站起来，揉了揉他那酸痛的脖子。他有点不好意思地瞥了Talia一眼。现在他想得很清楚了，他可以理解她的反应了。她冷漠地看着他。过了一会儿，她打破了沉默，使他大吃一惊。“我不会为关心我儿子而道歉，”她说，声音强硬。杰森和她很熟，可以从字里行间看出‘我很抱歉伤害了你。’

他叹了口气，坐在沙发上。“好吧，我很抱歉让你担心。”

Talia优雅地坐在他旁边。“发生了什么小插曲么?”她问，眼睛直视前方。

“噩梦”,Jason纠正。他揉了揉额头。“不过，差点把我送进去了。”

这一次，沉默的时间变长了。但这至少是熟悉的领域。

“你在这里会感觉到不知所措么？”局外人可能会认为，这只是雇主在询问员工的能力。然而，Jason花了很多时间和这个女人在一起——即使他对那段时光的记忆是……至少可以粗略地说，他能理解这些话背后的真实感情。他考虑了一会儿该说什么，然后才决定说出真相。

“我现在可以应付了。但是回到这里是…没有任何帮助。”

“我们可以走的。”

但Jason在她开口之前稍稍停顿了一下，他知道现在离开这里会让事情变得更复杂。他真的很惊讶她竟然会提出这个建议。但又一次，她离开了联盟，她的父亲，为了他和Damian。这一切都很奇怪，Jason不知道该怎么想。他叹了口气，滑到沙发上。“不，我们应该按照计划去做。他抬头看着她。“你为什么这么担心呢?通常你不会介意我消失几个小时。”

“因为这是高谭市。这是…你曾经生活过的城市…不要使我对你的安全有信心，也不要使我对你的精神状态有信心。”

“天哪，谢谢你的信任的投票。”

Talia呼气比平时稍微用力一点，如果Jason不认为她会因此而阉割他，他会笑的。就在这时，他咧嘴一笑，身体前倾向着遥控器。“来吧，孩子们，我们来看电影，”他叫道。

Damian小跑进来，Mara跟得更慢。Jason抬起一只手臂，男孩依偎在他身边。Jason迅速朝他的弟弟笑了笑。自从他被鞭打之后，Damian就变得更加敏感了;不管怎么说，他都不是章鱼，但他也不像以前那样避免拥抱，有时甚至比以前更频繁地拥抱对方。他抬起头，用下巴示意Mara加入他们。女孩小心翼翼地向前移动，但选择坐在地板上而不是沙发上。Jason耸了耸肩，打开电视。至少她在房间里，在五英尺之内。

当演职员表开始播放时，房间里充满了稳定的呼吸声。Talia瞥了一眼她的孩子们，轻轻地笑了——这样做是安全的，他们都睡着了。在看电影的时候，Jason已经睡着了，他的头靠在她的肩膀上。Damian仍然缩在他哥哥的胳膊下，黑色的头发遮住了他闭着的眼睛。她的目光不由自主地转向房间里的另一位房客，尽管她想起这样的举动会吵醒杰森。阳光透过薄雾、高耸的摩天大楼和窗帘，在Mara的发夹上闪闪发光——她知道，在必要时，这个发夹还能充当武器。Talia微微皱起了眉头。她不理解Jason对那个女孩的迷恋。她为他做了什么?他只认识她几个星期!直到现在，女孩的头还轻轻地搁在儿子的膝盖上，她不得不忍住把她推开的冲动，哭着说她不配碰Talia al Ghul的儿子。但这可能会让Jason心烦意乱，他不应该再为此烦恼了。

那女人发出一声无声的叹息。她已经放弃了她的父亲，她的亲戚，她的家，可能还有她儿子的名声。她认为她也可以放弃对那个女孩的负面情绪。至少表面上。她在心里果断地点了一下头——Jason睡得很浅——她仰靠在沙发上，头歪到脸颊靠在杰森的头上。她闭上眼睑，疲惫不堪——睡眠不足和压力并存——她注意到自己……很幸福。这个想法只让她惊讶了片刻，她靠在Jason温暖的身体上。虽然房间里没有精美的窗帘、仆人，也没有昂贵的小摆设，但感觉更像是……某种东西……比她以前住过的那些自负的大厅还要好。她突然意识到，她可以过这样的生活。当然，这是一直以来的想法。但是…如果她说她真的相信这是可行的，那她就是在撒谎。一方面，他们都太……不同于正常的生活。但是…也许…两者的结合....

她可以想象得到Jason下班回家——从雇佣兵到图书管理员，她什么都不在乎——达米安坐在她旁边，读着原著中的经典……她想，如果一定要去做类似的事情;还有她，和孩子们在一起晒太阳，和他们一起探索外国城市，偶尔出去做自己的工作，以此来保持生活的趣味性。是的，她能看到。她看得很清楚。当Talia渐渐入睡时，一件她多年来一直没有完全拥有的东西落在她的胸中，燃烧着，向世界发出挑战。只要她的儿子们在她身边，希望就像凤凰一样永远不会真正死去。


	7. 第七章

风从他头上呼啸而过，寒冷预示着冬天的来临。Jason在扫视街道后在内心里对自己咆哮起来。Mara又逃跑了。这一次，她不知怎么设法避开了他和塔利亚的注意。他完全不清楚是什么促使Talia对那个女孩好一点，但他并不打算抱怨。但即使那个女人更加细心一些，Mara还是逃了出去。他讨厌这样想，他不想把她关起来。但是…事情的真相是她没有想清楚，或者至少没有考虑到她自己的安全。现在她又把他藏在她身上的三个追踪器拆除了。Jason跑到另一个屋顶上，用翻滚来减小冲击力。他必须小心他在这里花费的时间。这是蝙蝠侠的领地。这是一个他再也不应该涉足的领域。至少在哥谭市不应这样。

Jason剧烈地摇了摇头。“集中注意力，Todd，”他自言自语道，“这是你的地盘。她没法永远躲着。”

但是，不幸的是，这并不完全正确。当然，他早已经记住了大部分的街道平面图，但是很多老建筑都不见了，取而代之的是玻璃和钢铁的塔楼。他曾希望至少东区不会是这样，但现在他们已经改变了。他看到报道时被告知，那些有关大灾难，无人之地的事情，还有那些Luther帮助所有人重建的建筑。那些都是……至少当他去喜马拉雅山环游世界的时候，一切似乎都不太真实。现在，看到人们对外星建筑的熟悉感一股脑地出现在眼前，不免有些刺耳。当他开始纯粹凭直觉移动，让眼睛扫视街道时，他几乎跳到了一座突然变高、不那么摇摇欲坠的建筑旁边。Jason愤怒地咒骂着，转过身来，眼睛绝望地搜寻着。她在什么地方? ?至少在其他城市，他唯一担心的是她会被联盟攻击——他敢肯定，她什么都能应付得来——但这是高谭市。超级恶棍攻击是一种明显的可能性。一个很大的概率，但是事实上什么都比不上蝙蝠侠。

Ducra一定会告诉他这时候他需要冷静下来，冥想，扩展他的感官或一些什么其他的鬼东西。在她遥远的山上的家里，这些对于她来说都很容易。但是哥谭市从来没有过一丝安静。如果他把什么东西展开，他一定会聋。或者应该在他能扩展自己的感官上抱些希望。

Jason一遍遍的低声咒骂着，并从夹克里拿出一副小型的热感应夜视望远镜。他一直试图避免使用任何高科技，以免被什么人——主要是Ra或神谕——注意到。由于双筒望远镜没有联网，所以到目前为止它是最安全的选择，但它也并不是那么的安全。因为如果蝙蝠侠真的碰到他，他很难在拿着军用装备的时候假扮平民了。

随着他的进步，这个少年有了更多的运气。几个街区之外有两个快速移动的热信号。其中一个比另一个小得多，移动速度也慢得多。Jason悄悄地对自己诅咒着——如果他不是想偷偷摸摸的话，他早就叫出声来了——他冲过屋顶，朝橘黄色的波纹状的图像跑去。

他靴子下的砂石嘎吱地响着，一阵强风猛地吹向半空中的他，至使他差点从高空跌落。不过，他还是抓住了建筑物的突出部分，将自己从边缘处拉了回来。他现在能听到刀锋的碰撞声，他的咒骂达到了一个创造性的新水平。开什么玩笑？？刀剑？？他们就不能使用更谨慎的武器吗?至少不是那么危险的。

Jason悄悄地把手伸向他的飞dao，轻轻地抽出一把，随后缓慢的靠近屋顶入口的拐角处，微微的探出身看。他心中一顿。那有鲜血，很多的血。Jason反射性的咽了一口。使他感到惊恐的并不止血本身，他还沉浸在自己联想到或是别人创造的可能性里，太多以至于根本起不到任何作用。最重要的是这些血属于谁。现在他可以看见她，像是一团黑影，很明显Mara已经坚持不住了。她无力地用手中的剑抵挡着刺客们的攻击。Jason皱起眉环顾屋顶。比起用一把剑战斗Mara更擅长使用两把间。一道在黑暗中的金属光芒，让他知道了女孩是在哪里掉落她的武器的。

一阵痛苦的喘息使他的头猛地回头关注眼前的打斗。Mara躺在地上，右臂上有很长一道刀伤，这一定是她把刀掉在地上的原因，她脸上有淤青和血迹，蜷缩着像是腹部受伤了。刺客站在她身旁，举剑准备刺下来。Jason的思绪突然被“杀!”所占据，他从藏身的地方站出来，弯曲胳膊，随后精准并致命的猛刺。那名刺客转身面对他，于是那一刀直直的刺进他的腹部。那个黑色的身影踉跄的后退向建筑的边缘处。Jason大步的向前走，靴子发出沉重的声音，他完全没有试图掩藏自己愤怒的脚步。“不不不，你不能。”他咆哮着，扎住刺客胸口的衣服，把他拖了回来。“你不能那么容易的走开。”几次快速残忍的攻击后，刺客倒下了。“现在，我们得先去找点乐子。”Jason将袭击Mara的刺客踢倒并将他们绑起来，花费了宝贵的 几分钟将他们扔到这座几乎废弃的建筑的一个房间里。他的胳膊被几个刺客的反扑弄得有些疼，他猛地跳回屋顶，在脚刚踏上水泥地的时候就向Mara的位置跑去，一边跑，一边脱下手套。

“嘿，小鬼。”他用安慰的语调说道，将她翻过来，让她仰面躺着，同时将她的双手从她肚子上移开。“我只是看看这里怎……”他突然停下了，深呼一口气，才勉强抑制住了想要诅咒谁，尖叫或是做任何会使这个女孩伤心的强烈欲望。“Mara？”他一直等到她模模糊糊的眨眼看着他。“我要，必须移动你，明白么？”她盯着他看了很久直到她终于缓缓地点了点头。“好的，我需要你握住这个，”他从腰带里掏出一条长长的纱布并盖住Mara肚子上正在不断往外溢血的伤口，“对，就是这里，可以么？用力压住这，你能做到么？”Mara的手冰凉并且当她笨拙的覆盖Jason手的位置时还在不停地颤抖。“做得好，Mara，我现在要把你抱起来，好么？”

Jason带回他的手套，将手臂伸到她身下，轻轻地抱起她。女孩轻声的低语着。“我知道，我很抱歉”“我们马上就能把你治好，好么？”

现在Jason对于Mara能让他带着她跨越半个城市而感到欣慰。这意味着他现在距离他唯一能够信任的人越来越近了，一个能够让他放心治疗Mara并且还不惊扰警察或是蝙蝠们的人。在他从一个消防通道上跳下来的时候Mara发出了一种窒息般的声音，她的呼吸开始急促起来。“你已经做的很好了，再多坚持一会就好。”Jason说着一边用他最快的速度跑着，并确保不会使Mara感到颠簸。在他寻找着正确的道路时，她仍然痛苦的呻吟着，呻吟声夹杂着他杂乱的用多种语言说着的安慰的话。

来自大地震的损害在这里更严重，有些老建筑整个消失了，有些被替换了，一些从前不是摇摇晃晃的现在看上去摇摇欲坠。还有一些建筑外面被脚手架包围着。但是没有任何一栋建筑被抛弃了。很典型，这并没超出他对着片区域的了解，也不会阻止他的搜寻。尽管他已经很长时间的避免再次学习这片区域的相关知识，很快他就进入了犯罪小巷。一些吸—毒的人们靠在墙上，在他常年的练习下他无视了他们，继续向前跑着。有一帮人看上去想要拦住他，但是在他瞥了一眼他怀里的女孩后便退缩了。Jason微微的笑了一下。知道医生的威严还在真是一件好事。没有人敢袭击诊所，或是拦下那些很明显要去诊所的人。Jason不知道哪一个想法是对的，但还是有很多关于那些破坏了这条规矩的人的故事，他们的下场等等。无论这些威胁来自蝙蝠们或是医生自己，都还坚定地存在着。

Jason用他的肩膀推开门，进到诊所里。即使是现在，在清晨的最早的几个小时，诊所里还是有不少的人。两个肩膀流着血的男人，一个一直盯着地板的女人，她低着头，头发挡住了她的脸。三个青少年，他们警惕的扫视着诊所里的人和接待厅。当Jason闯入的时候他们都抬起头。  
“shit！”一个人大喊一声，当他看到正在滴落在地板上的血液。

Jason快速的环顾。“医生在哪里？”他问。

“她和我的弟弟在后面，”一个少年紧张的说道，他的脸色十分的苍白。

“他怎么了？”

“他的胳膊骨折了，骨头刺穿了皮肤。”男孩说道。

Jason哼来了一声表示感谢，这是可以打断的。他直直地走向治疗室的门一边走一遍吼道：“医生！Thompkins医生！”在那一瞬间所有人都安静下来了，所有人都震惊的盯着他。从来没有人敢对Thompkins医生吼叫。Jason疯狂的咆哮着。“Leslie Thompkins！”他再次吼起来。

他正要把门撞开，自己进去去寻找那个女士，门突然打开了。“年轻人”一个尖锐的声音响起，但马上在女士看到Jason的脸后，声音突然中断了，她震惊的站在那里。Jason没有时间来解释这些，他尖锐的清了清嗓子，把Mara抬起来。Leslie把这个软弱的女孩抱在怀里，鲜血一滴一滴的滴落在地板上，她迅速地动了起来。“来这里！”她说道，快速的带领着他走向一间治疗室。Jason很乐意的照做。

不到一分钟，Mara就被放在轮床上，Thompkins医生正试着剪掉她加强型的衣服，这次Mare离开一定会穿全刺客联盟的衣服的，该死！为什么不能再幸运一点呢？

“让一下，”Jason打断，抽出他的刀子，灵巧的将衣服划开。Leslie猛地冲过去，探了探伤口，小声的嘀咕着，但她确实抬起头用一副既恼怒又怀疑的表情看了一眼Jason。

“这是什么造成的伤？”她问道。

Jason僵硬了一下。“这有什么关系？”他咬牙问道。

Thompkins医生瞪了他一眼“对于普通的到来说，这伤口太深了。”他冷冷的说道。

“你能帮她么？”Jason问道，用着和她一样的语气。

Leslie恼怒的叹了一口气然后继续低头检查伤口，“当然可以，如果我知道我在应付什么的话会更简单一点。”Jason保持着沉默。Leslie在检查着女孩的时候又低声嘀咕起来。她突然站起来说：“你对外科手术有多少了解？”

“能说的过去，”他简短的回答，“你需要我做什么？”

“有什么东西被划破了，”医生说道，“我觉得就这些，但是它需要被修复，我得进去才行。”

Jason生气的咒骂着，然后去洗手，脱下他那件已经完全损坏的夹克。Leslie递给他一副手套，然后他们便开始了工作。

————————————————————————————————————————————————  
　　　  
Damian在电话刚响起的时候就拿起了话筒。“喂？”他问道，这是第一次不用担心他的语气过于冷漠。  
　　  
“嗨，Damian。”Jason的声音听上去十分的疲惫。  
　　  
“Jason！你没事吧？你找到Mara了么？”  
　　  
“我找到她了，尽管联盟里的一个人先找到了她。”  
　　  
Damian的心砰砰的再跳，有那么一瞬间，他觉得Mara已经不再只是在他继承遗产道路上的障碍了，她似乎变更重要……“她……她还好？”  
　　  
Jason哼了一声。“我不会说她还‘好’，但是她能活下去。Talia在哪里？”  
　　  
“她就在旁边，等一下。”Damian从沙发上跳下来，跑向他和他母亲共同使用的房间。“母亲！Jason打电话来了！”  
　　  
Talia从电脑旁跳了起来，她刚刚一直在抹除他们在录像上的痕迹，她两步便跑到了电话旁，抓起话筒放在耳边“Jason？发生了什么？”  
　　  
在Damian意识到自己正在紧张的垫着脚尖试图跳起来后，他强迫自己保持身体不动，并焦急的看着母亲的脸经历几次大的情绪波动，最红平静下来。“袭击她的人呢？”然而Jason所说的并没有让她开心，她叹了一口气说道：“很好，我们马上去接应你们。”她挂断电话向他走来，Damian用尽了全力来使自己看上去不是那么的紧张。  
　　  
“母亲？”

“Jason和Mara现在在诊所里。Mara的伤太严重，光靠我们是没法治好的，快来，我们得去找他们。”

“Jason说她的伤情了么？”Damian一边问一边快步跟上他母亲的步伐。

　　“几根肋骨骨折，右臂有一道很长的划伤，轻微的脑震荡，肚子上被捅了一刀。她的小肠伤到了，Jason已经和医生帮助她缝合了，但是目前还面临着失血过多。  
　　  
　　 Damian感觉有些不舒服，当他爬进租来的车里时。他从前见过更严重的伤，但是不知道为什么，当他一想到Mara正躺在某个不知名的地方，鲜血带着她的生命流失，这些比他所预想的对自己的影响要大。  
　　  
　　随着他们一点点的向东驶去，男孩一直看着外面越来越恶劣的环境，他厌恶的抿起嘴。“这里就是Jason长大的地方么？”  
　　  
　　Talia瞥了他一眼。“是的，你最好不要对着有什么不满，这是一个糟透了的地方，但是这里仍在你兄长的生命里占有很大的地位。”她在她说出‘和内心’前掌管住了自己。她不应该用那么感性的词语。特别是在她的这个敏感的儿子面前。  
　　  
　　“这看上去十分的愚蠢。”Damian说着，皱着眉头。  
　　  
　　“或许吧，但这就是Jason。”

Damian同意的点了点头。他的哥哥总是给别人一种他不在乎外界对他的评价的态度，哪怕这可能会对他的声誉造成影响。Damian一直不明的但他的母亲告诉他这是Jason成长过程中造成的，所以他不能因此而责怪他。

汽车停在一个狭窄的小巷的尽头，Damian想解开安全带，但是Talia阻止了他。“留在车里Damian。”她说道“我很快就会回来。”她大步走进黑暗之中，并随手锁上了门。Damian安静的坐在汽车的后座上。一个黑影移到窗边，男孩紧紧地握住自己心爱的刀。这些流浪汉胆敢尝试一下，那么他们将失去的不仅仅是他们的尊严。

Damian拒绝承认当门打开的那一瞬间他可能会丧命。不过，幸运的是，Jason及时的注意到谁在车里，并避免了将刀子直接插进这个年轻人的眼窝里。

“Damian。”Jason低声咕哝着。探身进车里，并小心翼翼的将Mara松软的身体放在座位上。“让她躺在你的膝盖上，只有这样能让她舒服一些，确保你不会挤到她。”说完他后退关上车门，随后马上的出现在副驾驶的座位上。Talia也坐进来了。但是Damian正专注于观察Mara而无暇顾及这些。她的面色苍白，他将手指放在她的颈部，感受到她的脉搏像受了惊吓的兔子一样跳动着。在回到公寓的整个途中，Damian尽可能地抱着女孩不动，直到Jason又把她抱起来，小心翼翼地将她放在床上。Damian坐在Jason的床边，听着两个大人在门外低声交谈，他挺直呗，双手交叉放在膝盖上。现在在她堂兄在的时候，没有人会再伤害她了。

在一段看似很安静的争吵后，Talia独自走进了房间。Damian抬头看着她，“Jason呢？”他小声的问。

Talia她叹了一口气，“他去处理袭击她的人了。”

——————————————————————————————————————————————

在Jason离开后的两个小时里，刺客醒了过来，并设法向那扇破窗移动。Jason无法完全确定他们想在那里完成什么，尽管失败后自杀在联盟中并不罕见。但如果你发现Ra心情不好，那么不是被谋杀，要么就是被人用恐怖和讽刺的方式谋杀。不过Jason很高兴地看到，他们没能成功地摆脱任何束缚。人们可以随便怎么说他，但他的工作依旧非常出色。

“讲真，这太无礼了。”他说着，大摇大摆地走到那个摇摇晃晃的人面前。“我的意思是，我就在这里，已经给你遮风挡雨的地方和你头上的屋顶，而你却拒绝我的款待!不顾别人的感受。”他漫不经心地踩了一下刺客的脚踝，发出一声难听的嘎吱嘎吱的响声，他把它踩碎了。刺客没有发出一点声音，尽管这是Jason预料到的，但还是有点失望。当他靠近那个人的头部时，他的脚在被压碎的肢体上稍微转了转。“听着，我不是完全不讲道理。我明白，你只是在做你的工作。”他蹲在他们蒙着脸的旁边说，“但是你看，我也只是在做我的工作。我的工作就是保护那两个小孩。然后，”他把他的一把小刀子像硬币一样在指关节上滚动着，他知道这会让人感到不安。“你却把这弄得十分糟糕。”

Jason停顿了一会儿，脑袋歪向一边。“不回答?”刺客没有动。Jason随意哼了几声“我想是时候看看面具下的人是谁了，嗯?”他用刀快速地划了一下，布就掉了下来，上面沾着血——杰森没有小心地使用着刀。一个女人抬头愤怒的看着他。杰森眯起眼睛想了一下。“不，”他最后说。“我以前从未见过你。”这也不足为奇。联盟规模很大。但他知道所有的成员都有足够的能力把他或Talia干掉。“Ra在做什么，派这么优秀的业余选手?恕我冒犯了。”Jason将重心向后移。“你是怎么得到这份工作的?”

那女人没有回答，只是默默地瞪着他。

Jason扬起眉毛。“我和你一样了解联盟的反酷刑策略，女士。实际上,更好。你要忽略我所有的问题，而专注于你曾为联盟做的所有好事上。但我有消息要告诉你。”Jason的另一只手拿着一把更大的刀，他像蛇一样的快速并深深地刺进了刺客的大腿。Jason把身子凑近那女人的脸——她的脸因疼痛而变得苍白，尽管她的表情依然泰然自若，他一边慢慢地扭动着刀，一边平静地说:“我不想听任何消息。这没什么好勇敢的。”她的眼睛稍稍睁大了一点，杰森看到她露出害怕的表情，咧嘴一笑。滚烫的绿色液体从他的血管里冒出来，洗去了玛拉受伤时最后的恐惧。那女人的黑眼睛也映出了他自己的亮绿色眼睛。正常情况下，这足以让他抽身离开，但今晚他不在乎自己长什么样。

杰森粗暴地把刀从刺客的腿上拔出，血开始从伤口里喷涌而出。“哦，看起来我撞到股动脉了。可惜。这意味着你只有几分钟的时间了。”他快活地咧嘴一笑。“不过没关系。我干活很快的。”

————————————————————————————————————————————————

Jason擦完自己的最后一把刀，低头看了看地上残破血淋淋的躯体，“嘿”他轻轻的踢了踢那个女人，她没有发出任何声音，只是手指稍稍抽搐着以作回应。“这不关乎任何私人原因，对吧？只是两个人在完成自己的任务。”毫无意外的，她没有回答。Jason不理会她的沉默，将手伸进腰带的口袋中，继续说道“通常来说，我会把你当做一个例子，把你放在显眼的地方，让Ra充分的掌握全部的信息，但是我现在被命令保持撤退状态，所以计划有变。”他蹲在她的头边，手里拿着一个硬币大小的灰色小球。“我相信你知道这是什么。”

显然她很清楚，她睁大了唯一一只没有肿起来的眼睛，并且开始尝试移动。Jason没有理会她的挣扎，而是仔细的观察着那个小球，仿佛它是世界上最有趣的东西。“这些小东西十分便利，精确地破坏半径20英寸以内的所有生物材料，特殊功利的强酸，能保证不留下任何证据。”他向前倾了一下身子，小心的把球放进她大腿最深的刺伤中，“我不希望有任何意外发生”他说着，又将另外一个放在窗户边，随后双手叉腰，环视着房间。“好吧，通常情况下我会说一会儿见，但是”他阴沉沉的说着“我不认为那会发生，永别啦。”

他从窗户跳了出去，开枪借助着绳子，荡到屋顶上。Talia很可能会让他自己清理掉今晚的录像，但是这是值得的，三个弹丸被放置在这里，这样没人能拿到Mara的DNA，Jason开始向公寓走去，并按下了激活弹丸的按钮，在听到那个他没能得到名字的刺客的声音后，他露出了微笑。

—————————————————————————————————————————————————

Tim疲惫的揉着眼睛，眯着眼睛盯着巨大的显示屏，他刚打完这份报告。剩下的并不是很多了。Bowery街的人，报告说“我在这里住了六十年，从来没听到这样的声音！”警察去调查了一下，什么也没能发现。Robin也去了，但是依旧什么都没发现，甚至连Oracle都没能发现什么。

Tim叹着气，带着椅子向后退了退，关掉了电脑。他已经喝完每天可以摄入的咖啡的最大杯数了，很可笑的，只有四杯，而且他明天还要上学。无论喜不喜欢，他现在都需要睡眠。希望明天早上他能得到些新情报。当他脱下制服时，蝙蝠车呼啸着冲进山洞，蝙蝠侠跳下车，大步走向主计算机，取下他的斗篷，属于Bruce的脸出现了。

“Tim”他说道，飞快的打着字。

“Bruce”Tim回答道，但话刚说一半他就打了一个哈欠。

Bruce抬头看着他，Tim一想到他要说什么，心就抑制不住的砰砰跳，但是那个人的表情依旧很平静，他只是看了他很长的时间，然后说：“休息一下吧。”

Tim努力不让自己的肩膀耷拉下来，显得那么失落，但是我不确定自己是否能控制得住。

“好吧，晚安。”他走上楼梯。


	8. 第八章

Jason大声叹了口气，看着Damian和Mara忙于研究他们的新身份。他们这几个小时移动得缓慢,Mara没有做任何能使她刚愈合的伤口更糟糕的事情,但其实他们的速度已经比过去两周快乐，即使像很多Al Gul一样，她的自愈速度已经很快了，但是肚子上的伤口和手术的创伤依旧需要时间。年轻人瞥了一眼Talia，她正拿着笔记本电脑坐在小桌旁，对着屏幕撅着嘴。他又大声叹了口气。那女人连眼睛都没有眨一下。Jason一头撞在沙发后面，抬头盯着天花板。几分钟过去了，只有电脑按键的咔嗒声和两个8岁孩子安静的讨论声。

Jason再也忍受不了了，他突然从沙发上跳下来，吓得两个孩子安静下来，他大步的走到餐桌前。“Talia”他说，女人哼了一声，手指依旧在键盘上飞舞。“我好无聊。”

“你并不需要别人来帮你介绍工作对啊？”她问道，眼睛一直盯着屏幕。

Jason一屁股坐在她旁边的椅子上。“我得离开这个房间，Talia，他们，”他朝Damian和Mara挥了挥手，“需要离开这个房间。我们要疯了。”正如他所言,Talia被真正的弄生气了，他的“滑稽”行为曾强迫她改变计划,改变时间安排才能达成一笔好交易,他不仅要追捕和擦洗任何一个监控,但也要确保公寓里任何一个人的安危。Jason希望两个星期对她来说已经足够了。

“但是他们都没有开始抱怨呢。”她并没有完全否决，所以还有希望！

“那是因为他们是被洗脑的小猴子。”

Damian冷哼一声，但是Jason无视了他。“我们去做点什么吧，像一个家庭一样！”

Jason认为她会说一些刻薄的话，像Mara必须待在家里之类的，但是什么都没有，Talia只是说“那么请问，，你有什么建议么？” 棒！

“我不知道，但是一定有什么事我们都能做并且都会喜欢的！”

“我想你或许忘记了，Jason，我们现在需要避开其他人的注意？”她冷冷的看着他的眼睛。

Jason皱起了眉，好吧，还没完。“不一定非得是暗杀！我们可以去公园，或图书馆，或者……”他的眼睛突然亮了起来，“去游乐园！”

Talia的眉头有些慌乱的皱了起来“游乐园，”她重复到。

Jason点了点头，“对这附近有一个，在它关闭前我从来没有去过，我敢打赌Damian和Mara会爱它的！几个月前，他们重新开张了，并且有了新的设施！”

Talia看上去依旧很疑惑“我不认为—”

“来吧，Tals！它会很有趣的！”

Talia看着大儿子的脸，无奈的叹了一口气，转过身看向小一点的那个“你呢？Damian，你怎么看？”

男孩稍微移动了一下身体，“这将是……很高兴看到公寓以外的东西，如果Jason认为这很有趣，我不会反对。”

Talia正要转过身去面对Jason，但她突然想起来自己做出的决定，尽管这很难，尽管这几乎是强迫她不得不承认这个女孩是……但并不是完全无法接受，她噘着嘴最，看着Mara，“你呢？”

女孩对于Talia把她也包括进来感到十分的吃惊，当然她总是这样。Jason脸上带着一丝骄傲的微笑，这绝对不会使Talia心跳加速。“我——”她挺直了脊背，Jason很高兴看到她并不因此而感到痛苦，然后女孩礼貌的说：“如果你愿意，我很乐意陪你。”

Talia考虑了很长时间，他们都快要得幽居病了，老实说，她也快了。但是……危险……Jason可能没有注意到，但是她已经注意到了。她环视了一下房间，看到他们都满怀希望的看着她。这一次她叹了一口气，她甚至已经听到Jason露出微笑的声音了。她不知道这是因为她表现出的愤怒，还是因为他知道她要屈服。不管怎样，这都很烦人。她眯起眼睛看着他，但这只是使他笑得更开心了。Talia仰望天空，“很好。”她说。一天，他们都会没事的。

况且，她听起来一点也不像生气了。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“好啦，小鬼们!”Jason说着，拍了拍手“我们先做些什么？”

Damian轻蔑的吸了一口气，“我发自内心的怀疑，这里的任何娱乐设备能够提供刺激，我们的日常活动都比这——”

“不一样的刺激，小鬼。”Jason打断他，指了指左边，“我们从那一边开始，慢慢来开始我们今天的行程。”

Talia警惕的透过脸上的巨大太阳镜张望着。“做任何你想的，”她说，“我会在这里待机，有需要的话就联系我。”

“行，”Jason开心的回答，他抓起Damian和Mara的手，拖着他们向前走，并无视了他们的抱怨。“停停停，小鬼，我们会玩得很开心的，我绝不会落下你们当中任何一个。”

今天对于高谭市来说是一个难得一见的好日子，Jason眯着眼睛看着太阳，说：“我们最好多喝些水。”

Damian突然说道：“我们接受过在比这更热更干燥的地方生存的训练。”

“并且没有营养物品和水。”Mara补充道。

Jason翻了一个白眼。“但是在目前的情况下是没有训练的必要的。”他把Damian从一个黑发青年的行径上拽过来，“如果不是迫不得已，不要让自己陷入潜在危险的境地中。”说着他朝Mara轻轻瞥了一眼，Mara的脸有些红，一只手不自觉地揉着肚子。自从那次袭击后，他就在也没试图逃跑过，不过讲真她确实也没怎么动过，Jason希望这个情况不会再发生改变了，因为她快痊愈了。

他们终于到达了公园的另一头，Jason对着高耸的金属结构咧嘴一笑，当过山车在轨道上飞驰而过，头顶上传来尖叫声。“我们先坐这个，”他说者，把他们拉进了队伍。Damian厌恶地看着过山车，但是没有出声争论，当他们花费了十五分钟才来到队伍最前面时，Damian已经变得十分恼火了。

“Akhi（兄弟），我们为什么要排队。”他问道“母亲肯定没有禁止我们买这些……”他的脸因为说出这个名字而有些扭曲。“快速票？”

杰森对着他挑了挑眉。“不值得，Dami。那些东西太贵了。”Jason皱起鼻子。如果Damian开始用另一种语言咒骂的话，Talia绝对会杀了他的。

“对我们来说太贵了?”男孩扬起眉毛问道。

Jason叹了口气。“技术上讲，并不，但是只是等了大概十分钟，Damian。如果是一两个小时，我可能会屈服。”

Damian看上去吓坏了。“你的意思是有些人排了好几个小时的队就是为了……做一次这个?”

“是的。”

“为什么? !”

“因为它很有趣!你很快……现在就能体会到了!“那个年轻人用肘碰了碰他的弟弟和……表妹？然后确保他们都绑好了安全带。服务员走了过来，Jason不得不伸出手去，轻拍Damian的头，以免他攻击那个人。这孩子很锋利，字面意义上的那种，用起来绝不会犹豫的。

地板翻滚着，他们的脚在空中摇摆。Jason对着Damian的脸咧嘴一笑。“什么?你不是一直想飞吗?我们现在就像超人一样!”他戏弄着说道。他弟弟的脸一下子黑了下来，这只让Jason笑了。一路上，他的脸上始终挂着笑容，还夹杂着兴奋的大叫。Jason很高兴地听到Mara的声音在过程中从僵硬的沉默变成了兴奋的惊叹——他担心这可能会伤到她的肋骨，或者加剧她刚刚痊愈的刺伤。当地板重新回到他们脚下，他们正要去下一个游乐设施时，Jason用肘轻轻地碰了碰孩子们。“感觉怎么样?”

当Mara第一个回答时，他又惊又喜。“这很……好玩。“她轻轻地说，听起来有点紧张。

Damian轻蔑地哼了一声，但杰森注意到他眼里闪烁着兴奋的光芒。他暗自笑了笑。这个小屁孩。

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

几个小时后，他们三个已经满身是汗，疲惫不堪。手里拿着奖品和棉花糖一同加入了Talia在美食广场的队伍。为了看得更清楚，这位女士把太阳镜放低了一点。Mara头上还有着棉花糖，Jason至少抱着三个巨大的毛绒玩具动物，Damian不知为什么浑身湿透了。

“好吧，我希望你享受买下整个公园的感觉”她冷冷地说。

Jason一点也不害羞。“是的!现在我们要在离开之前一起去坐摩天轮。”太阳刚刚落到地平线上，正常情况下他肯定会待得更久，但随着时间的流逝，Mara已经有些支撑不住了，他不想累到她。

“留我一个人在下面吧”那女人说着，低头看着她的平板电脑。Jason用手盖住了屏幕，她看了他一眼。

“来吧，Tals，”他恳求道。她突然想起了他第一次到她这里来的时候，那个一个15岁的小男孩。她试图保持坚定，但在他乞求的目光下，她的意念在一分钟内就崩塌了。Jason开心的笑着，带路走向那座大建筑物，孩子们像鸭子一样跟在后面。Talia拾起她的包，跟在他们后面，嘴角微微一撇，露出一副恼怒的样子。总有一天那孩子会害死她的。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

现在，Talia坐在距离地面几百英尺的摇晃的金属笼子里，高高的在所有的尖叫声上面。她现在只希望他们能够用活得同她所希望的那么久，但是这并不现实。

她的目光转向Jason，他笔直的坐着，眼睛死死的盯着前方，脸上带着十分纯粹的恐惧。他的眼里甚至已经看不到一丝蓝色的光彩。很明显，此时他们在这里并不安全，她伸手抓住Damian的手臂，把他拉过来坐在她身边。在她的另一边，Mara眼里带着痴迷俯视着下面的火焰。

“Jason，”她说，尽量使自己的声音听上去更平静，“看着我，abn（儿子）。”他用绿色的双眸看着她，“好了，我们在这里。”她安慰着说道。一次更猛烈地爆发，比以往任何一次都要接近。Jason猛得将头扭向一边。“abqi eaynayk ealia（看着我）, Jason。”少年慢慢的把目光重新放回Talia身上。“很好abnay（我的儿子）. Taqumun bih bishakl（你做的很好）Jay，我们刚刚在 度过了很娱乐的一天，Damian不知道为什么全身都湿透了，Damian，”她对二儿子说着，眼睛仍旧没有离开自己的大儿子身上，“你是怎么把身上弄得这么湿的？”

她能感觉到男孩正在她的身边移动。“我们已经没有过山车可以做了，所以Jason建议我们试试乘木筏，人造海浪会打到筏子上，水会减到我们身上，坐在最边上的人肯定都会溅到水，那艘船本来是会转弯的，这样每个人都会被减到，但是不知道为什么我总是最靠边的那个。”

“我明白了，Jason在过程中是会帮忙，还是只是在旁边大笑？”

当达米安说“他只是在旁边大笑”的时候Talia甚至都能听到他皱眉的声音，他的语气没有包含着应有的愤怒，而是充满了担忧。Mara也不安的在她身边扭来扭去。

长凳旁的扩音器先是发出刺耳的静电声，很快就传出来诡异的大笑声。“你好啊！高谭市！”Jason颤栗着。那个声音，是他。他还没有准备好，为什么是现在？偏偏是今天？他的手落在他最喜欢的那把刀上—Talia送给他的火焰匕）（首。他抓住了刀柄。坚硬的表面提供了一点舒适。他隐约的听到Talia在大声的说着什么，竭力的想要压过另外一个声音，但是他知道这没有用，出于某些原因，愤怒并没有到来。他早就料到。他对此有所准备，他可以利用他的愤怒去复仇，去帮助自己和他人，但是……这种强烈的恐惧使人麻痹，他现在不能就此瘫痪在这里，但是他的身体完全不听从他的大脑，尤其是一个一个想法不断地从他的脑海中出现消失出现消失。一切都围绕着这该死的小丑，以及上次他们见面时所发生的一切。

Jason强迫着自己去集中精神，去面对，他对面那一张假装平静的脸和两张焦虑的脸。“我没事”他嘟囔着说着，不停着的说着这些话，希望能够把自己从无止境的泥泞中拉出来。“我很好，”他没有选择的余地，不是么?他必须让那些表情从Damian还有Mara脸上消失，他是他们的哥哥，他应该保护他们，无论什么发生。

“你现在才是看上去最不好的那个。”Talia尖锐的指出，担忧的看着他手里的匕首。“你真的不必这样。”她向下怒视着地面，只要那家伙出现，那怕只有一秒，她就会马上动手杀死他，Jason亲自动手是最坏的打算，在目前的情况下，她的儿子们的安全比让他们开心的和她在一起更重要。她知道，她本不该允许这种情况发生的。

“我们能爬下去么？”Damian问道

Talia因为思考而皱起眉。“如果它过来了，我们会的，但是很明显的我们现在在上面很安全。只要我们不吸引任何注意，我们或许可以不在任何人的注意下离开这里。但是如果情况不允许，我们会用尽一切办法离开这里。”

Jason感觉到一阵强烈的寒颤贯穿了他的全身，他的眼睛仍旧没有显现出一点原本的蓝色，但是现在的他更警觉了。Talia认为这是有道理的。小丑的发言打断了接连的笑声，Jason的脸一下子扭曲了起来，他的双手紧紧的抓住自己的腿，Talia感觉他的腿马上就要因为受伤而开始流血了。他抬起头，紧紧的盯着她。他又看看了看Damian和Mara。很明显的他的眼中充满了怒火。Talia认为在处于保护模式中的Jason所做的并没有出乎她的意料。他缓缓地站了起来，整个包厢也随之摇晃起来。他的面目狰狞，怒火呼之欲出，Talia已经感觉到Damian和Mara的害怕了。Jason现在已经像是准备好随时将自己从摩天轮上发射出去一样。Talia马上扑过去，紧紧地抓住他的肩膀。她没有因为Jason狠狠的回击而生气，他现在已经无法控制自己的怒火了。她吐出嘴里的血，紧紧地抓住Jason。

“Jason！”她吼道“现在不行！”

他怒吼着，试图挣脱她的束缚。她紧紧地缠着Jason。“Jason！”现在她的声音听上去有些绝望。他已经长得比她强壮了，经过系统的训练，已经成为了世上最好的斗士的他，现在在这么一个狭小的包间里，并且带着两个需要保护的孩子，她没有把握可以制服他，更何况她根本不想伤害Jason。她瞥了一眼Damian，他现在瞪大了双眼，脸色惨白。Talia无声的叹了一口气，这是Jason从来都不想向他们展示的一面，是Jason无论多么无情的对待自己都不想让他们见到的一面。

“Jason，”她恳求道“别再孩子面前这样。”

他短暂的停顿使Talia感受到了希望，“我们需要带他们离开这里，Jason集中注意力，你需要保护他们！”

Jason开始眨眼，他在努力地清理自己的思维。绿色的水在他的大脑里打着旋，将所有的东西混合着怒火，卷进绿色的漩涡之中。那些低语正在狂笑在他的血液中大吼着。所有的东西都是绿色的，除去那些侵蚀着自己的声音外，他只能听见笑声，笑声……他握紧拳，快点将那些笑声驱逐出去去，让它停下来！他感觉到自己的指尖被什么弄湿了，但是那些东西还在他的大脑里游荡，快停下来！！

当Jason开始用力抓自己的头时Talia感觉到了无比的恐慌，他用力十分的猛，足够使他自己开始流血了。她尝试将他的双臂撞开，但是因为尴尬的位置，导致她很难发力。“Jason，”她努力地让自己的声音听上去十分的平静。“你能听到我说话么？能的话就点点头。”

Jason现在感觉有一个巨大的龙卷在自己的脑内，咆哮着，嚎叫着，夹杂着那些该死的笑声。然后有什么东西，穿过了那些嚎叫，尖叫，是一个十分平静的声音。Jason皱着眉努力地去听，它在说些什么，那是，在……在叫他点头，但是为什么？现在他感觉自己身体十分的僵硬，但是他努力地点了点头。这个声音很熟悉，很熟悉，但是为什么他无法认出这是谁？挫败感被绿色的声音无限的放大，很明显，这些声音距离他的愤怒很近，但是可以使那个声音留存下来了，为什么他什么都记不得了？！那个声音还在说些什么，在他混乱的大脑里，他只能抓紧，这么一个，这么一个不让他发狂的东西不放。

杀！杀！那个声音还在怒吼着，“你需要跟着我一起呼吸！”这是那个平静的声音。

“呼吸，akhi（兄弟）”这是一个新的声音，Jason深吸一口气，才发现自己刚刚停止了了呼吸。这是另一个熟悉的声音，谁？？他不知道。他所知道的是强烈的保护一个人的想法，一下子涌了过来，就像海浪淹没岩石一样，猛然袭自己。他突然感觉十分的乐观，那个绿色的漩涡里从来都没有什么，他不能让这个声音的主人接近那个笑声，绝不行！他转身， 绿色消退一些了，他能够看清声音的主人了，那是一个小男孩。他是怎么知道这些的，记忆一瞬间爆炸开来。一个小麦色的手拉住了他的手，然后将他拉了过去；一个有些尖锐的声音正在给他念书，穿透了厚厚的白雾，覆盖过所有的东西，正当他不由自主的发抖时一个温暖的身体抱住了他，那是穿过所有他正承受着的疼痛的平静的抚摸，一个朋友，不，是兄弟。还有在他身边的，另外一个小小的身影，他知道这是他想要保护的。还有一个高一点的，一个用温柔的低语用手轻轻地安抚轻轻地亲吻着自己的人，呼唤着自己为儿子的人。他会为保护他们而杀戮，他知道他会的，那个绿色的声音也因此而被取悦到，但是现在这里，没有人需要被杀，不是这里，不是这里在这平静的声音的所在地。

随着着突如其起来的顿悟，尖锐刻薄的声音被压制下去了，尽管它们尖叫着，挣扎着要留下来，但是绿色渐渐地消失了，他突然的倒在地板上，精疲力尽的，他的呼吸在肺里来回的颤动着，眼泪混合着汗水从他的脸上滴落，他的身体还在颤抖着。那些熟悉的声音，温柔的手环绕着他，将温暖挤进她的胸口，擦去他脸上的泪水。他紧紧的抓着他们，他需要些什么，需要什么东西，需要一些东西来环绕着他。

Talia抱着她的儿子，将额头抵在他的头上停留了一小会儿。她讨厌这样，厌恶着那个池子以这种方式影响着他。从疯狂原始的愤怒到恐慌发作。但是如果她能有机会回到过去，她还会在这么做，即使是这样，也比第一次Jason毫无意识的进入她的怀抱时要好。她用手梳理着他的头发，喃喃地用阿拉伯语说这些安慰的话，然后随机的转换成俄语、西班牙语、土耳其语。她识图将Jason的注意力转移到其他的事情上，而不是目前正在他身体里蔓延的恐慌和肾上腺素。这能够很好的减缓最糟糕的恐慌症发作。“跟着我的节奏呼吸。”她轻轻地用英语说着。她抓住他的手并放到胸前，加大自己呼吸的幅度。Jason的呼吸越来越慢，知道他的呼吸同她的频率一样，他的眼睛依旧没有聚焦。“非常好。”她说，尽量使自己的声音平稳而平静。她对于自己能够拥有这些知识帮助他度过这些而感到高兴，但是她并不对自己是如何获得这些知识的方式而感到高兴。记忆中的他，蜷缩着，将自己缩成一个球，在任何触碰或者声音后他就不不停地尖叫，无力的抽打，无助的抽泣，这些记忆将会永远的伴随着她，无论他已经变得多么强壮。

下面传来了更多的爆炸声和尖叫声，尽管有人告诉她宗教是弱者的东西，塔利亚还是向所有可能听到的人祈祷，希望她的家人能安全逃离。最起码要活着。

一抹红光映入她的眼帘，她的头猛地一转。她眯起眼睛，看见一个戴面具的人荡到摩天轮的底部。那个身影俯身爬控制面板上，塔利亚惊恐地睁大了眼睛。

“不，你这个笨蛋，”她说道“你会让我们招致麻烦的。”吸引小丑的注意力，无疑等同于宣判死刑，还有什么能比突然启动游乐园中心的摩天轮更能吸引人的注意的呢？一个紫色和黑色的身影加入了红色的身影，车厢猛地开始移动了，Talia将手伸向了她藏着的匕首。

“Damian，Mara”她说道，她的声音听起来就像是一个严厉的指挥官，孩子们的注意力一下子开始集中起来“准备战斗。”她黑色的眼睛在闪着光，她小心翼翼地——毫不费力地——把Jason推到包厢的后墙上，尽可能地离门远些。他不适合战斗。她可能不能完全保护他，但她会尽可能地保护他。塔里亚手中的剑动作平稳，她随时准备的姿势也被她的儿子和侄女模仿。

正如她所预料的那样，移动的摩天轮吸引了小丑的注意力，现在小丑的人从四面八方走过来，这个生物自己也向他们跳过去。下面的两个蒙面人正在击退来袭的部落，但他们的运气不佳;再加上要让平民们安全下车的责任，他们没有希望的。塔里亚更紧地抓着刀刃。对他们来说，没有什么结局是好的。他们要么战斗，这样就会不可避免地被发现，又或是等待死亡。

“做好杀人的准备，”她命令孩子们。“谨慎在我们死后是没有用的。”让小丑去尝试伤害她的家人吧。让蝙蝠尝试去把它=他们带走。让她的父亲再尝试一次攻击。她会杀了他们，把世界烧成灰烬。她脸上带着一种和Jason一样的愤怒表情。没有人能再伤害到她的孩子。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是授权翻译，emm第一次在AO3上面发文章，我还没完全搞懂，有什么不对的地方请务必指出。  
> 原本是只打算发在lofter上的，但是lofter上面我怎么弄有时候都会被屏蔽，于是就来这里了。授权是在18年9月要的，但是中间我坑掉了，现在重新开始。所以进度条很少。  
> 授权的截图什么的我会在搞懂了之后放进来！
> 
> 最后，有什么不对或不好的地方请务必指出！！！


End file.
